


Водоворот

by Чиф (stillnotawitch)



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotawitch/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: Что, если после тех самых событий на парковке, Тео отказался бы возвращаться в отель?
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124





	1. 18 декабря

— Вернись в отель, никуда не выходи, я приеду, как только…

— Нет.

— Поттер, — Борис поморщился, и я понятия не имел, чего в этом было больше — боли или раздражения.

— Нет, — второй раз получилось увереннее. — Пересаживаемся. Я никуда не уйду.

— Поттер…

Я отстегнул ремни безопасности, открыл водительскую дверцу, потянувшись через него и услышав запах: Бориса, кофе, сигарет, алкоголя и крови. 

— Выходи.

— Может это ты выйдешь и обойдёшь машину, засранец? Я вообще-то раненый, больной человек, меня надо холить и лелеять.

— Я же не идиот.

Борис усмехнулся. Значит — точно собирался нажать на газ, едва бы я оказался на обочине.

— Гондон, — вздохнул он. — Ну хорошо.

Я перелез на водительское кресло, Борис сел на пассажирское. И, кажется, за эти пятнадцать секунд стал ещё бледнее. Он с облегчением откинул голову назад, и мне снова стало страшно.

“Щегол” был потерян навсегда — это было очевидно, но меня преследовало мерзкое, липкое чувство, что прямо в эти минуты я терял и Бориса. А я не мог, не имел права его потерять.

— Нужно перевязать руку сильнее.

— Поехали, — сказал Борис, крепче прижимая ладонь к ране на плече. — Прямо, прямо, километров пять прямо. Чёрт. Забыл, сколько это в сраных милях… В общем, прямо. Потом направо у жёлтого дома. А там… ещё немного прямо.

— Не отключайся, — попросил я.

— Всё нормально. Но даже если отключусь, не вздумай запаниковать и отвезти меня в больницу. Оба сядем. Хотя говорят, в Голландии тюрьмы ничего такие, как этот… sanatorij. Как по-английски назвать место, где тебя лечат, но которое не больница? Такой… лагерь с таблеточками и массажем. 

— Борис, помолчи, пожалуйста.

— Horosho, zatknulsya, — фыркнул он. — Pryamo davaj.

И я ехал прямо, стараясь держать скорость и не нарушать правила дорожного движения. Кровью пахло всё тяжелее, и я поминутно бросал на Бориса обеспокоенные взгляды, чтобы убедиться — жив, в сознании, сжимает руку на нужном месте.

— На дорогу смотри, — на пятнадцатый раз не выдержал Борис.

— Долго ещё?

— Нет. Тут. Вот тут поверни налево. И стоп. Телефон теперь возьми. Он в кармане пальто внутреннем.

Я пододвинулся ближе, залез в карман, ощутив, что от Бориса так и пышет влажным жаром.

— Набирай… дату своего рождения: месяц, день, год. Теперь найди телефон Толи.

— Борис… тут всё на китайском или… японском? Это нормально? — спросил я, ничуть не удивившись такому паролю.

Он улыбнулся.

— Китайский учу, нельзя что ли? Дай сюда.

Борис забрал телефон раненой рукой, и я машинально помог — подставил ладонь так, чтобы ему было легче его держать. Получилось будто мы держимся за руки.

— Вот, — он ткнул на нужный контакт.

Анатолий ответил секунды через четыре. Борис коротко что-то сказал ему по-русски — я не разобрал, что именно, — а потом убрал телефон и снова откинул голову назад.

— Борис, — я дотронулся до его щеки.

— Расслабься, Поттер. Сейчас за нами приедут.

— Может лучше мы…

— С этой машиной надо попрощаться. Чёрт. Такая детка была, верой и правдой служила, веришь?

— Верю, — кивнул я. — Давай перевяжем твою руку.

— Всё нормально. И чего ты не ушёл? Сидел бы сейчас спокойно в отеле…

— Спокойно?

Борис взглянул на меня — тяжёлым, тёмным взглядом, словно взвесил на весах, а потом разобрал на части и каждую взвесил по отдельности. И сумма при этом у него не сошлась.

— Немного нервно, — сказал он. — Всё будет хорошо, Поттер, чего ты. Вернём мы твою птичку, я тебе клянусь.

— Нет, — я мотнул головой. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты сдох, пытаясь сдержать эту клятву.

— Мне этого тоже не хочется. Найдём способ... Китайчонок херов, ну это ж надо. Поимел меня самым бесстыдным образом. Всё, Поттер, приплыли. Теперь ты не мой единственный. 

Он рассмеялся, а я озабоченно прижал ладонь к его лбу. Температура точно поднялась. 

— Да нормально всё, — отмахнулся Борис. — От царапин не умирают. 

— Это не похоже на царапину.

— Ну не начинай. О, вот и ребята.

Анатолий и Юрий на неприметной серой тойоте припарковались впереди нас.

Мы вышли из машины. Борис коротко объяснил, что случилось. Приказал избавиться от пистолета и машины, потом повернулся ко мне и усмехнулся, сказав:

— Раздевайся, Поттер. Я тебе потом всё новое куплю, но вот это придётся сжечь. И твой телефон, он где?

— В отеле оставил. Решил, раз мы совершаем преступление… лучше это без телефона делать, да?

Борис замер, глядя на меня в каком-то забавном немом восхищении, потом рассмеялся и сказал, обращаясь к Юрию:

— Вот так всегда. Преступный ум! Я его и в магазинах конфеты воровать учил, понятия не имея, что он уже умыкнул бесценное сокровище. Раздевайся, раздевайся, нет тут никого.

Я снял пальто, пиджак и рубашку, оставшись в одних брюках. Борис обошёл меня по кругу, внимательно изучив, так что даже под ледяным ветром бросило в жар.

— Нормально, брюки можешь не трогать, на них крови нет. Tolya, daj emu...

Анатолий протянул мне тёмно-синий свитер, который я надел, не чувствуя холода. 

— И ботинки, давай, садись в машину, но чтоб ноги на улице остались.

— А ты? — я отдал ботинки Анатолию, который одобрительно мне подмигнул — мол, не дрейфь, прорвёмся.

— Моя кровь уже там осталась, — фыркнул Борис. — Всё нормально, Поттер. 

— Я всё ещё не идиот. Что в этой ситуации нормального?

Кровь Бориса была на месте убийства, а всё, что он делал, — пытался замести мои следы. Разные рейсы, разные отели, исчезнувшее орудие преступления и моя уничтоженная одежда, — всё для того, чтобы я вышел из воды сухим.

— Давайте потом обсудите, да? — сказал Юрий.

— Нужно его руку перевязать, — снова сказал я, понадеявшись, что кто-то из парней встанет на мою сторону и мы задавим неугомонного пациента численным перевесом.

— В машине всё. Давай, Боря, Поттер тебя подлечит, а я поведу.

— На месте лечиться будем, — заупрямился Борис.

Юрий тяжёло вздохнул и посмотрел на меня знакомым взглядом всех наёмных работников. Я частенько видел такие у помощников наших клиентов. “Представляешь, с кем приходится работать? — говорили они. — Без меня этот идиот свою жопу не отыщет”.

— Borya, v mashinu zalezaj, poka v obmorok ne hlophulsya. Poterya krovi — eto tebe ne shutki, — Анатолий покачал головой. — Ya vsyo sdelayu.

— Spasibo, — кивнул Борис и наконец-то сел рядом со мной. — Поехали.

Ехали минут двадцать, петляя по улицам Амстердама и переезжая через каналы, потом свернули в спальные районы, лишённые очарования центра.

Я надел предложенные кроссовки и попытался посмотреть, что у Бориса с рукой, но он одарил меня таким взглядом, что захотелось выйти прямо на ходу. Ему становилось хуже: влажные от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу, нездоровая бледность стала ещё сильнее, — и я не понимал, какого хуя он отказывается от моей помощи. Попытался снова, но Борис шлёпнул меня по руке, оставив кровавый след. 

— Отвали, Поттер. 

— Просто дай посмотреть, — сказал я.

— Так просто со мной больше не работает. Хочешь раздеть — сначала своди на ужин.

Я закатил глаза, а Юрий так громко хмыкнул, что прожигающий взгляд с большой буквы достался уже ему. 

— Скоро приедем, — сказал Борис. — Так что сиди смирно. А ты, — он пнул сидение впереди, — рули молча.

— Хорошо, — согласился я. 

В итоге Юрий завёз нас в подземный паркинг семиэтажного жилого комплекса, где мы оставили машину. 

Пока шли к лифту, Борис споткнулся о воздух и едва не упал, а когда я обнял его за талию, чтобы удержать на ногах, да так и оставил там руку, мрачно на меня зыркнул чёрными глазищами. Будь я суеверным, решил бы, что проклял.

— Я уже и забыл, какой ты мудак, когда плохо себя чувствуешь, — фыркнул я. Больной Борис был ужасным, кошмарным, отвратительно капризным пациентом. В детстве меня это до смерти забавляло.

— О, иди на хуй, Поттер.

В квартире нас ждал Виктор в компании пожилого интеллигентного вида мужчины с добрыми глазами. Я решил, что он врач, и мои надежды оправдались. Они с Борисом прошли в одну из комнат и плотно закрыли дверь. Я дёрнулся следом, но Юрий удержал меня за руку.

— На кухню идём. Есть, наверное, хочешь.

— Не особо.

— Надо, — улыбнулся Юрий, проводив меня и усадив за стол — старый, но не антикварный, из потемневшего от времени дерева с царапинами по всей поверхности. — Да ты не волнуйся так. Боря у нас… Vitya, kak skazat’ “strelyanyj vorobej”.

— Podstrelennyj, — неожиданно рассмеялся Виктор, от души хлопнув меня по спине. — Не помрёт, не переживай. Ещё всем нам мозг выебет. Ты вообще больного Борю когда-нибудь видел?

— Да, — я кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Pizdets pizdetsovyj, da?

— Было забавно.

— Забавно! — Виктор недоверчиво вскинул брови. — Юр, ты слышал? Забавно!

— Нам же лучше, если ему “забавно”, — философски отозвался Юрий, щедро насыпавший заварку в чайник. — Кинем Поттера под поезд, а сами бежать.

— Прекрасный план, — деловито кивнул Виктор. У него в кармане запищал телефон. Он взглянул на экран и фыркнул. — Дима звонит. Сейчас орать будет, что сраные немцы в его прекрасном гараже устроили сраную стрельбу.

Он приложил телефон к уху и вышел, быстро заговорив по-украински.

— Всё ведь будет в порядке? С Борисом? — спросил я у Юрия. — И я не про рану, а про всю эту… ситуацию.

— Ситуация так себе, но выкрутимся. Решат, что поругались и сами друг друга поубивали. Китаец-то вряд ли придёт показания давать. Ты не бери в голову. Ешь давай.

Юрий пододвинул ко мне немного кривой бутерброд. Хлеб, сыр, колбаса. Раньше я всегда делал сэндвичи, но после знакомства с Борисом тоже перешёл на один ломтик хлеба. Экономнее, вкуснее, меньше калорий. Последний факт был особенно одобрен Китси.

Я съёл бутерброд, не чувствуя вкуса.

Виктор вернулся, залез в холодильник, вытащил оттуда бутылку водки, потом поставил перед нами три гранёных стакана.

— Помянем немцев, — пожал он плечами в ответ на немой вопрос Юрия. — Так себе были люди, скучать не буду.

Мы выпили — водка обожгла горло. 

— Mezhdu pervoj i vtoroj, — усмехнулся Виктор и снова наполнил стаканы. — Понимаешь, о чём я, Поттер?

— Борис мне это объяснил, — кивнул я.

— Боря безбашенный, — одобрительно кивнул Виктор. — Уважаю его безмерно. И про тебя он частенько…

— Витя. 

— Молчу. 

— Вы о чём? — спросил я, опрокинув стакан. Мне было до ужаса интересно, что такого всем рассказывал Борис, если при первой встрече каждый из его людей говорил: «Ах, тот самый Поттер!». Кто-то с интересом, кто-то с едва ощутимым весельем, а кто-то — как Мириам — с нескрываемым презрением.

— Прости, Поттер, — сказал Юрий. — Витя пьянеет быстро и начинает чушь разную нести.

— Ага, — Виктор хохотнул. — Не обращай внимания.

Я с сомнением кивнул.

Тут явно была какая тайна, в которую никто не спешил меня посвящать, но я всегда мог позже спросить у Бориса. А потом поделить на два любой его ответ.

На кухню зашёл доктор.

— Пациент будет жить? — спросил Виктор.

— Будет, — с лёгким раздражением ответил тот. — Вколол ему лошадиную дозу успокоительного и поставил капельницу с физраствором. Крови у меня нет, я не больница, надеюсь, вы это когда-нибудь запомните.

— Спасибо, док, — улыбнулся Юрий.

— Можно к нему? — спросил я, вставая.

Доктор моргнул, словно впервые заметил моё присутствие. Вопросительно взглянул на Виктора.

— Это Поттер, — ухмыльнулся тот, намекающе вскинув брови.

— Ясно... Он проспит несколько часов, — сказал доктор, обращаясь ко мне. — Если хотите, можете на него при этом посмотреть.

— Спасибо, — я в жизни не чувствовал такого облегчения. Ещё немного — кинулся бы его обнимать, но вместо этого выскочил из кухни и широким шагом прошёл в комнату к Борису, не обращая внимания на взрыв неожиданного веселья за спиной.

В комнате — изумрудные стены, серая икеевская мебель, репродукция картины Пикассо в простой чёрной раме как единственный яркий фрагмент интерьера, — царил полумрак. Борис спал, до груди прикрытый одеялом. Я подтащил поближе к кровати кресло и сел. Изучил забинтованное плечо с медленно проступающим кровавым пятном, аккуратно установленный катетер в сгибе локтя, капельницу с прозрачной жидкостью в медицинском пакете, резкий контраст жемчужной кожи и тёмного постельного белья, сбитые костяшки на красивых, как у музыканта, пальцах. 

В голосе не укладывалось, как же быстро я оказался в дерьме по самую макушку.

“Щегла” снова украли, Борис сказал, что с “картиной — всё”, а через десять минут поклялся её вернуть. 

Мне же хватило одного вида направленного на него пистолета, чтобы понять — я всё на свете сделаю, лишь бы с ним ничего не случилось. Фабрициус, Рембрандт, да Винчи — будь у меня в руках “Мона Лиза”, я бы тут же отдал и её, только бы Борис остался жив. Эгоистично и мелочно в формате вечности, но… всегда было чёртово “но”.

И в этом “но” я был тем ещё эгоистичным мудаком. Хоби и мама бы не одобрили. А вот отец… кажется, Ксандра была права, я был очень на него похож. Но я не собирался сбегать. Больше — нет.

— Пттер?

Борис недоверчиво смотрел на меня мутными, сонными глазами. Я сполз на колени, чтобы быть к нему ближе.

— Доктор сказал, что ты спать будешь.

— Хй, — сообщил Борис. — Я н из эттих. Чё он мне?

Я перехватил его руку, потянувшуюся к катетеру капельницы. Уложил обратно на кровать, удерживая за запястье.

— Не трогай.

— Хйня ккая, — скривился Борис. — Т стрелшь как дчонка.

— Ты уже это говорил. Не трогай капельницу и спи.

— Пф.

Борис держал глаза открытыми на чистом чувстве противоречия. Это мы с ним уже проходили.

— Спи, — повторил я. — А то сейчас начну про антикварную мебель рассказывать. Вырубишься через пятнадцать секунд.

— Нхрена, — запротестовал Борис. — Чрез пять.

Я улыбнулся, машинально погладив пальцами тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне его запястья. Борис кинул на меня ещё один недоверчивый взгляд.

— Спи, — попросил я.

— Нт.

— Упёртый засранец. Окей, сам нарвался... Состояние, редкость и история изготовления являются первыми признаками антикварной…

Борис обмяк, закрыв глаза.

Может притворялся, а может и в самом деле уснул, но я всё равно почему-то на мгновение прижал его ладонь к губам. Спал. Бодрствующий Борис не упустил бы возможности надо мной посмеяться.


	2. 19 декабря

— Доброе утро, Поттер! — Борис похлопал меня по щекам. — Вставай, придурок. Ты нахрена в кресле уснул?

Я пошевелился, чувствуя, как неохотно поддаётся одеревеневшее тело. Вечером в комнату заглянул Юрий и предложил мне переместиться на подготовленное в гостиной спальное место, но я отказался.

— Ты… — я потёр глаза, пытаясь проснуться окончательно, — ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Как новенький! — во все зубы улыбнулся Борис. — Только болит, сука такая, сил нет. И жрать хочется.

Он взлохматил волосы, так что те почти встали дыбом. Такой Борис — усмехающийся, немного недовольный и сонный, — обычный утренний Борис, которого я помнил, которого представлял порой, сидя в одиночестве в спальне над магазином, был мне знаком до последней чёрточки. Он стоял рядом, из-под короткого рукава чёрной футболки с принтом альбома “Let There Be Rock” группы AC/DC виднелся белый край свежего бинта, а я медленно вспоминал — картина, перестрелка, убийство, перспектива пожизненного срока для нас обоих. Да, в Вегасе проблемы были меньше.

Но и я был сильно ниже.

— Чего ты? — Борис пощёлкал пальцами перед моим носом. — Земля вызывает Поттера!

— Отвали, — я шлёпнул его по бедру.

— Пошли на кухню, парни привезли завтрак. И уже свалили. Трусы несчастные.

— Как я понял из разговора, твоя личина капризного пациента их уже пару раз сильно впечатлила.

— Как я понял, ты жахнул два стакана водки, не поморщившись и не закусив, чем навсегда заслужил их огромное уважение, — захохотал Борис. — Задницу поднимай, а то я подумываю о каннибализме.

Мы прошли за кухню и сели за накрытый стол. Борис накинулся на еду с волчьим аппетитом, а мне и кусок в горло не лез.

— Опять голодом себя заморить решил? — невнятно спросил Борис.

— Просто не хочется.

— А ты через не хочу, Поттер. Знаешь, как мне мама говорила, когда я ныл, что есть не хочу?

— Как?

— “Боря, закрой рот и ешь!”. И вот как она себе это представляла? Я ж не Дэвид ебучий Копперфилд!

Я улыбнулся, потом снова помрачнел и спросил:

— Что теперь? Мне нужно домой, наверное. Я ведь могу поехать домой?

Борис поморщился и отложил вилку. 

— Никто ни о чём не узнает, Поттер, я ведь тебе обещал, — сказал он. — Ты чище стёклышка. Но… сраный Саша увёз нашу птичку во Франкфурт, а там у него просто Форт-Нокс. Охрана, сигнализация, пароли, оружие, чуть ли не ров с крокодилами. Нужна армия, чтобы туда проникнуть.

— Борис, нет.

— У меня нет армии, — вздохнув, признал он. — Да и если бы была, я так себе военачальник. Хуёвенький, прямо скажем. Поэтому нам нужен другой план.

— Борис, нет никакого другого плана, ты ведь сам сказал, что картина потеряна.

— Я сказал это, когда думал, что китайчонок кинет её в первый попавшийся канал. Но видать Сашу он всё-таки любит, раз к нему побежал с птичкой... Все проблемы из-за любви этой ебучей, я тебе говорю.

— Борис.

— Нет, ты послушай, — он накрыл мою ладонь своей, крепко сжал пальцы и заглянул в глаза. — Я тебе обещаю, мы её вернём. Я тут подумал, что ты говорил про арт-полицию эту, которая занимается украденными шедеврами. Это ведь гениальная мысль. Теперь, не тогда. Тогда мы не знали, где именно картина, но теперь! Теперь! Чёрт, Поттер, всё точно получится.

— Ты хочешь позвонить им? Сейчас? — удивился я.

Но Борис замотал головой.

— Нельзя, останется слишком много ниточек, которые к нам приведут. И я даже не про полицию, а про… разные люди есть, Поттер. Им может не понравится, что мы сливаем своих. Нет, нужно придумать другой способ о них сообщить. Я обещаю, что мы её вернём, но дай мне время. Веришь мне?

— Да, — кивнул я. Несмотря ни на что, Борис оставался человеком, которому я по-настоящему верил. Которому доверял. Со всеми остальными меня поминутно душил страх разоблачения, но Борис знал все мои самые худшие стороны. И почему-то продолжал говорить о том, что я хороший человек.

— Тогда поешь, Бога ради, — он радостно улыбнулся и придвинул ко мне одну из тарелок. — Давай, Поттер, не с ложечки же мне тебя кормить. Хотя, могу и с ложечки. Ну-ка, скажи “а-а-а-а”.

Я перехватил его руку с зажатой в пальцах вилкой, и мы на мгновение замерли в полной тишине, глядя друг другу в глаза.

А потом щелкнул замок входной двери и всё вернулось на свои места. Я отдёрнул ладонь, словно обжёгшись. Кто-то тихо зашебуршал в коридоре, не торопясь показываться на глаза.

— Хорош на пороге топтаться, проходите, я сегодня добрый! — громко сообщил Борис и подмигнул мне. 

На кухню медленно зашёл Юрий. Он держал перед собой бумажный пакет и явно был готов, если что, кинуть его в нас и сбежать.

— А где все? — удивился Борис. 

Юрий тяжело вздохнул.

— Асю встречать поехали.

— Всей толпой? Ей место-то в машине осталось? — захохотал Борис, и Юрий странно на меня покосился. — А тебя чего не взяли, ты ж водитель.

— Мало ли, вдруг вас куда-нибудь отвезти надо будет, — в голосе Юрия слышалась тоска.

— Знаешь… — Борис тряхнул головой. — Надо! Я ж Поттера вчера раздел.

— А теперь собираешься свозить на ужин? — спросил Юрий, вскинув брови.

Борис фыркнул, кинув в него булочку. Юрий поймал и снова как-то странно на меня покосился.

— В магазин за одеждой, тупица.

— Можно просто заехать в отель, — сказал я.

— Запасное пальто у тебя тоже есть? — с любопытством спросил Борис.

— Ну… нет.

— Значит, делаем, как я сказал. Жри давай, всё остынет. Что?

Ухмыляющийся Юрий пожал плечами.

— Ничего, ничего. Пойду… машину прогрею.

— Мы в Амстердаме сраном, а не в Москве, — сообщил Борис ему в спину. — И на улице плюсовая температура!

— На всякий случай, — бросил Юрий через плечо. — Мало ли.

— Нет, ну ты видел? — спросил у меня Борис. — И вот этому человеку я доверяю жизнь.

— Мне он нравится, — сказал я.

Юрий, и правда, был приятным парнем: ненавязчивым, в меру грубоватым и юморным. Но больше всего в нём мне нравилось отношение к Борису, чего, разумеется, говорить вслух я не стал.

— Славный парень, да, — согласился Борис. — Ты доедай, а я на минутку. Надо кое-кому позвонить.

Он на мгновение сжал моё плечо пальцами и только потом скрылся из вида. Сквозь стену до меня доносился его голос — скорее тембр, чем связанные предложения, но я знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать — разговор не из приятных. Значит, не подружка и не жена, в реальности существования которой я всё ещё сильно сомневался.

К тому моменту, когда Борис вернулся, я впихнул в себя яичницу и два бутерброда.

— Хороший мальчик, — с той же интонацией, которой в детстве хвалил Поппера, сказал он и одним движением взлохматил мне волосы. — Ничего сложного, да?

— Иди ты, — я закатил глаза.

— Мы идём вместе, — легко согласился Борис. — И желательно прямо сейчас, а то Юра из машины уже, наверное, русскую баню сделал и начал принимать клиентов.

— Я только умоюсь.

— Да-да. И причешись, Поттер, а то выглядишь как бездомный.

Вместо ответа я показал ему средний палец, и Борис заржал. 

*

Юрий подъехал к главному входу в торговый центр и вежливо, но твёрдо отказался с нами туда идти. Борис обозвал его ссыклом, но и это не сработало.

И я его прекрасно понимал. Сам бы предпочёл остаться в машине.

— Не страдай, Поттер, — сказал Борис. — Одна нога здесь, другая там, сам не заметишь, как всё купим.

— Заметишь, — одними губами пообещал мне обернувшийся Юрий и тут же сделал вид, что ничего не говорил.

Выражение лица Бориса стало непередаваемо комичным.

— Так, — сказал он.

— Просто идём.

Я выпихнул его из машины, не дав вставить и слова. Борис поддался, хоть и сделал недовольный вид. Борис вечно мне поддавался, как и я ему. Поэтому нас нельзя было оставлять вдвоём — радиус разрушений был велик и непредсказуем. 

Поэтому нас нужно было выселить вдвоём на необитаемый остров подальше от нормальных людей.

— Разбалуешь мне всех подчинённых, испортишь мою репутацию.

— И когда ты стал таким деловым?

Борис рассмеялся и ткнул меня острым локтём под рёбра.

— Примерно в двадцать, — сказал он. — Пришлось.

— Из-за детей?

— М-м-м? — Борис недоумённо вскинул брови, а потом округлил глаза. — А. Да. Близнецы.

— Ты так и не рассказал, как их зовут. И вообще, какого они пола.

— Мальчик и девочка, — быстро сказал он. — Люк и Нелл.

— Почему не Люк и Лея? 

— Я не настолько задрот, — Борис фыркнул. — Ну и… Астрид не разрешила. Но Нелли — это от Элеонор, а это имя можно сократить и в “Лею”, так что я всё рассчитал. О! Вот сюда пошли, тут лучшие костюмы.

— Мне нужно пальто.

— И пальто, и костюм, и рубашка, — закивал Борис, затаскивая меня внутрь. — Хочешь, можем тебе даже трусы купить.

— Себе купи, — фыркнул я, и Борис захохотал.

Не знаю, почему, но чем больше о своей семье рассказывал Борис, тем меньше я верил в её существование. Возможно, мне не хотелось верить.

Или я просто знал где-то в глубине души, что Борис, который был готов прибиться к первому попавшему очагу, ни за что бы не упустил все эти… семейные штуки. Борис, однажды приготовивший для нас праздничное польское блюдо в Сочельник, сейчас, в разгар предрождественской суеты, точно был бы со своими детьми: играл в снежки, заворачивал их подарки в блестящую бумагу с узором из ёлочек, рассказывал истории про Бадр-аль-Дина, который должен нести свет, куда бы он не пошёл. 

Но Борис был со мной.

Со мной.

А потом, когда мы уже всё купили и шли к выходу, маленькая светловолосая девочка дёрнула его за рукав и спросила:

— Ты Диаваль?

— Тебе мама не говорила, что с незнакомцами нельзя разговаривать? — Борис вскинул брови и присел, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне, хотя я подсознательно ожидал, что он её отпугнёт и пойдёт дальше.

— Говорила, — пожала плечами девочка. — Так ты Диаваль?

— А ты — принцесса Аврора?

— Ага, — захихикала она.

— Хочешь, чтобы нас за похищение несовершеннолетних арестовали? — тихо спросил я.

Борис фыркнул и сказал, обращаясь к Авроре, словно делился огромным секретом:

— А это — краб Себастьян в человеческом обличьи, вечно драматизирует и гундит. Где твоя мама?

— Она… — Аврора закрутила головой и тут же испуганно сжалась: — Ой. Я не знаю, где она. И мне конец. Опять!

— Беда. Что ж, надо её найти. Какого цвета её пальто?

— Белого, — Аврора протянула к Борису ладошку, и он её взял.

— И ты её маленькая копия, да?

— Ага.

— А зовут её?

— Эмма.

— Чудно. Ну-ка, идём вон к тому суровому дяде.

Мы подошли к охраннику магазина, который попросил объявить по громкой связи, что найден ребёнок. Через три минуты к информационному столу подбежала светловолосая женщина в белом пальто, которая тут же кинулась к Авроре.

— Всё в порядке мама, — серьёзно успокоила она, — Диаваль и краб Себастьян мне помогли.

— Что? — женщина непонимающе трясла головой. — Кто?

— Отступаем, Поттер. Не люблю, когда меня начинают чествовать, — сказал Борис, потянув меня в первый попавшийся отдел, оказавшийся книжным. — Чего опять надулся?

— Ты хорошо ладишь с детьми.

Раньше за Борисом я такого не замечал, и это немного подкосило мою теорию о его семейной жизни.

— Меня любят женщины всех возрастов, — отмахнулся он. — О-о-о, ты только посмотри, какое прекрасное название. Куплю Юре в подарок, ему пригодится. Поттер, ну ты чего? 

— Ничего, — ответил я. Да я бы и не смог объяснить, что именно тревожило меня в тот момент.

И я не был уверен, что в этих странных, запутанных в клубок, пугающих меня самого чувствах, стоило разбираться.

*

— Чем порадуете? — вкрадчиво спросил Борис, и все присутствующие на кухне подпрыгнули.

— Bozhe! — Анатолий и вовсе схватился за сердце. — Yobanyj styd, Borya!

— Что, Юра не предупредил? Как же так, как же так, — фыркнул Борис, усаживаясь в кругу своих людей. Он запустил ладонь в тугие кудряшки Ширли Т, и тот снова расплылся в довольной улыбке, так что ямочки появились на щеках. — Рассказывайте. Поттер, садись.

— Думаешь? — с сомнением спросил я.

— Лучше ты будешь всё знать, чем всё себе нафантазируешь, — заговорщицки подмигнул Борис. — Садись, садись, ничего страшного не услышишь, ведь мы практически одной ногой встали на путь закона и всеобщего благополучия.

— Знаешь, мой профессор разговорного русского в колледже научил меня одной фразе. И я сразу понял, что она про тебя.

— Да? — Борис заинтересованно подался вперёд и убрал наконец руку от волос Ширли.

— Pizdish’ kak dyshesh’, — выдал я, и все захохотали.

— Готов всплакнуть от гордости, — широко улыбнулся Борис и похлопал по сидению стула, стоявшего рядом. — Садись. Юра наказан и постоит.

Я сел.

— В общем, — сказал Виктор, — Дима в ярости и согласился помочь. У него есть… хуй знает, двоюродный племянник? Нет. Короче, сын его бывшей невестки — жены брата. Она замуж за голландца потом вышла. В общем, парню лет двадцать, перед законом чист, фамилия ван дер Бринк. Если он позвонит, всё сработает.

— Нужно будет дать ему точное описание Саши и его татуировки. Бумаги?

— Ася всё сделает, никто не отследит.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Борис, а потом хитро посмотрел на меня. — Во Франкфурт со мной съездишь или всё-таки в отель?

— Зачем? — я нахмурился.

— А, да не помню я нихрена, где эта его квартира находится, — признался Борис. — Я там был один раз и в не самом… лучшем виде. Так что надо будет по окрестностям поездить, глядишь память и вернётся.

— На крайний случай, напоишь его и пустишь по следу как пса, — закатив глаза, посоветовал мне Виктор.

— Так. Мне начинает казаться, что Поттер вам нравится больше, чем я, — возмутился Борис.

— Тебе не кажется, — пожал плечами Виктор.

Борис драматично охнул, посмотрел на Ширли и быстро что-то у него спросил, вскинув брови. Ширли замотал головой и снова умилительно заулыбался.

— Нашёл у кого спрашивать, — закатил глаза Юрий и специально для меня пояснил: — Пацан считает, что Солнце восходит у Бори из задницы.

— Хватит обижать маленьких, — хохотнул Борис, похлопав Ширли по плечу. — Так что, Поттер? Едешь со мной или нет?

— С тобой, — твёрдо сказал я. У меня не было ни малейшего желания сидеть в отеле и представлять, что не Борис вспомнил, где находится та квартира, я Саша нашёл Бориса и пристрелил. Конечно, едва ли в этой ситуации я бы смог хоть чем-то ему помочь, но… По мне, так тонуть лучше вместе.

*

Возвращаясь в отель, я чувствовал себя разыскиваемым преступником. Казалось — стоит только подойти к стойке, как портье достанет полицейскую листовку с моей физиономией на фото и одновременно позвонит в интерпол и посольство.

Но со мной просто вежливо поздоровались и, взглянув на маячившего за плечом Бориса, ещё вежливее уточнили, всё ли у меня в порядке. Не нужна ли мне помощь?

— Это мой друг, — почему-то сказал я, — он поднимется со мной.

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул портье. — Как вам будет угодно.

Борис широко ему улыбнулся. Будь я на месте несчастного парня, точно решил бы, что тупого американца взяла в оборот русская мафия.

Но полицию, к счастью, никто не вызвал.

Моих вещей в номере было немного, а в телефоне ждал десяток неотвеченных звонков и сообщений. Хоби, Пиппа, Китси, миссис Барбур. Даже Платт, от которого я и вовсе не ожидал подобной чуткости.

Я сунул телефон в карман, а потом посмотрел на Бориса.

— Я ведь могу его забрать?

— Не вижу причины, почему нет, — пожал тот плечами, нараспашку открывая окно, чтобы закурить. — Мы же просто путешествуем по старушке Европе, Поттер. Два старых друга. Хотя… давай лучше оставим здесь, а Ася сделает тебе переадресацию звонков и сообщений на новую трубу, которую не отследят. 

— Здесь?

— Оплатил номер на ближайшую неделю. На всякий случай. Со всеми этими событиями я стану ебучим параноиком, — он фыркнул и глубоко, с наслаждением затянулся.

— Кто такая Ася?

— Мой технический эксперт, — ухмыльнулся Борис. — Папаша её, фашист грёбанный, был настолько повёрнутым на религии и всякой такой херне, что она удрала от него в девятнадцать с такой скоростью, что пятки сверкали. Его потеря, моё приобретение.

Что-то в этой фразе показалось мне смутно знакомым, но я никак не мог сообразить, что именно.

— А Ширли откуда взялся?

— Биография Ширли займёт несколько томов, но если кратенько, подобрал его с улицы, как котёнка бездомного.

— А Юрий?

— Поттер, у меня нет отдела кадров, — фыркнул Борис. — Все, кто на меня работают, просто… стали на меня работать. Славные все ребята, знаешь?

— Да…

Спорить с этим было сложно. На удивление — среди всех этих вполне очевидных преступников: воров, убийц и наркоторговцев я чувствовал себя лучше, чем в заполненном светскими гостями зале на своей помолвке. Впрочем, этому было объяснение. 

В компанию воров и убийц я прекрасно вписывался.

— А что, Поттер, всё-таки подумал и решил работать со мной? — Борис завлекающе похлопал пушистыми чёрными ресницами.

Я тяжело вздохнул.

— Даже не начинай.

Борис хохотнул, отправил окурок в окно, пожал плечами на мой укоризненный взгляд и с размаху упал на кровать.

— Что, ты же у нас гений преступного мира. А эта идея с арт-полицией? Да никому из моих ребят такое бы в голову не пришло! И почему я тебя никогда не слушаю?

— Потому что ты самоуверенный гандон.

— Точно, — Борис широко зевнул. — У тебя тут никакие витаминки не припрятаны? А то рука ноет, сил нет.

— Ты же торгуешь этими… витаминками, — напомнил я.

Борис фыркнул:

— И чё, по-твоему мнению я всегда с пакетиком в заднице хожу?

— Ну… я больше думал о карманах.

— Ха! — Борис приподнялся на локте здоровой руки. В сумрачном свете декабрьского солнца он казался особенно бледным и осунувшемся. Ему бы полежать несколько дней, поесть нормально, поспать, чтобы нездоровые круги под глазами исчезли. — Было да сплыло, прикинь? Кто-то из говноедов чётко выполняет предписания моего доктора. И я даже знать не хочу, кто, но ставлю на Юру. У него ярко выраженный материнский инстинкт.

— Отцовский ты хотел сказать? — улыбнулся я.

— Все отцы — дерьмо собачье, — Борис закатил глаза и снова широко зевнул. — Blyad’. Спать охота.

Он скривился и потряс кудрявой головой.

— Так поспи, — предложил я. — Разбужу минут через тридцать, как раз отвечу Хоби, что со мной всё в порядке.

Борис с сомнением на меня посмотрел, но кивнул и улёгся поудобнее. Через десять минут, вернувшись из ванной комнаты, я осторожно накрыл его одеялом и стянул ботинки. Позвонил Хоби и миссис Барбур. Написал Китси и, тщательно сформулировав мысли, Пиппе. А потом вытащил из пальто телефон Бориса, разблокировал — день, месяц и год моего рождения, — набрал Юрия и попросил вернуться за нами завтра утром.

Борису было полезно отдохнуть. И я уж точно не собирался его будить.


	3. 20 декабря

Я вздрогнул всем телом и проснулся. Молча, практически бесшумно, как научился за прошедшие годы, чтобы никого не разбудить, не напугать, не доставить неудобства. Не показать, что я какой-то псих, которого преследуют кошмары во сне и наяву.

Борис, уткнувшийся лбом мне в плечо, зашевелился, перекинул через меня руку, то ли притягивая, то ли подползая ближе, влажно вздохнул.

— Ш-ш-ш, Поттер, всё хорошо, — тихо прошептал он, даже не открыв глаз. 

Я заморгал, пытаясь не заплакать.

Борис размеренно дышал, делясь со мной теплом, одним своим присутствием прогоняя ужас сна.

Он был смелым, достаточно беспардонным и ласковым, чтобы просто прижаться ближе. Никто ни до, ни после него так не поступал. Никому не приходило в голову, что можно просто разделить со мной эти несколько минут после кошмарного сна, а я… у меня не поворачивался язык о таком просить.

— Длинные однако полчаса в Амстердаме, — фыркнул Борис через пару мгновений.

— Юрий приедет утром.

— М-м-м, и я уже не отмоюсь.

— Что? — я нахмурился, покосившись на него. Без очков и в темноте лицо Бориса было смазанным — ни за что не разобрать, что у него на уме.

— Спи, Поттер, — вздохнул Борис, прижавшись ещё ближе. — Эх, сейчас бы к нам Попчика.

— Я недавно узнал, что если болонка спит у человека на голове, то она считает, что должна о нём заботиться как о члене стае, стоящем ниже по иерархии. 

Борис мелко затрясся от смеха.

— Что ж, — сдавленно сказал он, — приятно знать. А ты у нас, значит, вожак стаи?

— Иди ты, — закатил я глаза.

— Альфа Поттер.

— Заткнись.

— Это ты меня украл, вот и слушай тепе… м-п-ф!

Я зажал рот Бориса ладонью, он попытался пнуть меня в ответ, и от расслабленности сонного объятия не осталось и следа. Мы завозились на тонко скрипнувшей кровати, но — в отличие от всех тех раз в Вегасе — это я вышел победителем и довольный навис над ним, всем телом вжимая в матрас.

А потом Борис издал этот звук — короткий, почти жалобный стон, от воспоминаний о котором у меня и сейчас бегут мурашки и тяжелеет внизу живота, — и я моментально откатился в сторону.

Борис не сдвинулся с места. Сглотнул, глядя в потолок, облизал губы, а потом сказал:

— Что-то жрать хочется. Как тут с обслуживанием номеров?

Он встал с кровати, включил ближайшую лампу, схватил телефон и несколько минут беседовал с портье. А потом, бросив мне, чтобы я подготовил чаевые, скрылся в ванной.

У меня горели щёки и дрожали руки. До утра оставалось семь часов.

Мы поели, посмотрели какое-то голландское реалити-шоу и устроились спать на безопасном расстоянии друг от друга, но я всё равно пролежал с открытыми глазами практически до самого рассвета, с отчаянием понимая — все те желания, которые преследовали меня рядом с Борисом, никуда не делись. Кажется, всё это время они просто выжидали за ближайшим углом, чтобы теперь наброситься на меня с удвоенной силой.

Но это ничего, рассудил я, не сомневаясь, что мы вернём “Щегла”, а потом Борис снова исчезнет из моей жизни на несколько лет до следующей случайной встречи. У него ведь не было ни одной причины, чтобы остаться.

*

— Zatknis’, — сказал Борис, когда мы вышли из отеля.

Так что Юрий, не успевший даже рта открыть, ограничился похабной ухмылкой и одним подмигиванием в мою сторону. Посетило жуткое предположение, что он решил, будто мы с Борисом не просто провели эту ночь вместе, а _провели эту ночь вместе_ , и был вполне воодушевлён таким развитием событий.

— Мы просто… — начал я, но Борис шлёпнул меня по плечу.

— И ты заткнись.

Юрий тяжело вздохнул и завёл машину.

Из Амстердама до Франкфурта мы доехали за пять часов практически без остановок. Недовольный, нахохлившийся Борис почти всё это время просидел, пялясь в окно. Дважды потребовал кофе, один раз вышел отлить, на зло всем в одиночку съел три сомнительного вида шаурмы, которые купил в кафе у турков возле одной из заправок, и каким-то чудом не отравился.

Напряжение между нами можно было потрогать, а я понятия не имел, как это исправить. Да и откуда мне было знать, если обычно Борису хватало нескольких минут — получаса максимум, — чтобы отойти от самой безобразной ссоры и обо всём забыть.

Но мы и не ссорились.

Вместе с напряжением между нами царили недосказанность и страх.

— Ко мне или в отель? — спросил Юрий, когда мы въехали в город.

— В отель, — сказал Борис и, немного подобрев, продолжил: — По крайней мере, нас с Поттером. Сам можешь съездить домой.

— Эх, дети расстроятся, что тебя не увидят.

Борис дёрнул плечами.

— Твоя семья живёт здесь? — немного удивлённо спросил я.

— Да, у нас русско-немецкий союз, — рассмеялся Юрий. 

— И они в курсе? Ну…

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул он. — Макс преподаёт в начальных классах и уверен, что я водитель тире телохранитель тире нянька у русского бизнесмена. Вот его.

— М-макс?

— Ага, — кивнул Юрий. — Мой муж.

Лишь усилием воли я сдержал отпавшую челюсть.

— Поттер, ты как из леса, — закатил глаза Борис. — Очнись, двадцать первый век на дворе.

— И в мафии тоже?

В это мне почему-то верилось с трудом. Да, Борис назвал этого несовершеннолетнего китайца любовником того Саши, но… Семья? Дети? Лёгкость и любовь, с которыми Юрий о них говорил?

— Мы не в мафии, — терпеливо повторил Борис. — Чего ты там себе опять напридумывал, durak?

— Чего придумывать, когда ты на моих глазах начинаешь пистолетом махать? — возмутился я.

— Да это было один раз! Ну два, если считать стоянку, но там не я начал... Блин, Юр, скажи ему, что обычно у нас всё не так.

— Всё это только ради тебя, Поттер, — хохотнул Юрий, и Борис пнул его кресло.

— Мы — цивилизованные люди, — твёрдо сказал он, обращаясь ко мне.

— Которые торгуют наркотиками?

— Где есть спрос, там всегда будет предложение, так почему бы именно нам не нажиться на богатеньких идиотах? — беспечно пожал плечами Борис. — Люди хотят повеселиться, Поттер. Или ты у нас святой?

— Нет, — я сгорбился, — точно нет. Я подставил Хоби.

— Что? — Борис нахмурился. — Выкладывай, в чём проблема. Юра, а ты на дорогу смотри, а не уши грей.

— Я мультизадачен, — отозвался Юрий. — Но, к несчастью, мы уже приехали. 

Пришлось выйти. Но, судя по упёртому выражению на лице Бориса, разговор не был закончен.

*

Нам достался номер с двумя спальнями и гостиной. Пастельные цвета, светлая мебель, большие окна с плотными шторами. Борис тут же раскидал везде вещи, нанеся максимальный урон интерьеру, а потом ушёл в ванную, отказавшись от моей помощи с перевязкой раны.

Потом, минут через тридцать, недовольно подозвал к себе.

— Никак завязать не могу.

Он стоял на кафеле босыми ногами. В одних трусах, так что я смог в ярком свете увидеть все его шрамы — старые и новые — и татуировки, которых не было раньше вовсе. 

Их и сейчас было немного: рисунок с Луной и ракетой, поделённый надвое вертикальной чертой треугольник с вписанным внутрь кругом, звезда Давида, пара надписей на кириллице, одна — на английском, неожиданно ванильная, похожая на цитату из песни инди-группы.

— “Твоя любовь — это солнечный свет”*? — спросил я, едва не проведя по чётким буквам пальцами.

— Ой, даже не спрашивай, — вздохнул Борис. — Нажрался как сука в тот вечер. Завязывай давай, хватит пялиться. Только не на сраный бантик.

Я завязал. На два узла, чтобы было надёжнее.

— Так что у тебя там с Хоби?

Я сглотнул. Признаваться совершенно не хотелось. Не потому, что я жаждал предстать перед Борисом в лучшем свете, нет. Просто… 

— Хватит рефлексировать, Поттер. Колись, — Борис дёрнул меня за волосы.

— Блядь, — я отшатнулся. — Что ж ты за человек такой?

— Обычный, — он пожал плечами. — Что натворил? Сломал стул и не рассказал? Перепутал ящички комода? Ручки не те прикрутил?

— Продавал подделки людям, которые ничего не смыслят в антиквариате, — сказал я, желая остановить этот поток смехотворных предположений.

Борис фыркнул.

— И?

— Для антиквара репутация — это всё. Если эти подделки всплывут… с Хоби никто больше не захочет связываться.

— Хм. Понятно.

— Понятно? — переспросил я.

— Я понимаю концепцию хорошей репутации, — огрызнулся Борис. — Есть вещи, которые делать просто нельзя.

Я запоздало подумал… Как всё происходящее отразится на Борисе и его людях? Почему они вообще все мне помогают, раз никто из них не получит из этого никакой выгоды? Из-за репутации Бориса? Из-за того, что он пообещал им что-то, о чём я не в курсе?

— И зачем?

— Что?

— Зачем продавать подделки, когда у вас полный магазин настоящих антикварных вещей?

— Там… большинство из них не очень дорогие. Нам каждый день звонили кредиторы, нужны были деньги, Хоби мог лишиться магазина, и я подумал… продам одну вещь, только одну.

— Потом вторую, третью, четвёртую, а дальше счёт идёт на десятки, но ты всё равно уверен, что можешь остановиться в любой момент? — фыркнул Борис. — Поттер, да ты сидишь не только на витаминках, но и на успехе.

Я поморщился.

— И что делать собираешься? — спросил он.

— Я должен все выкупить. Не знаю, где взять деньги.

— Хм… — Борис поджал губы. — Уверен, что никто не растреплет, что ты выкупаешь все вещи, которые сам же и продал?

Да, риск был огромен, но других вариантов у меня не было. Точнее был один — взять в долю Платта, чтобы тот, прикрывшись своей светской фамилией, приобрёл пару-другую вещиц. Вот только платить ему мне было нечем.

— Может растрепать. Но я должен всё исправить. Обещал Хоби.

— Чёрт, — Борис провёл рукой по волосам, поставив их дыбом. — Ладно. Вернём картину и что-нибудь придумаем.

— Борис, это…

— Нет, — оборвал меня он. — Потом поговорим, сказал же. А сейчас надо пожрать. Сходим куда-нибудь или в номер закажем?

— В номер? — предложил я.

Борис хохотнул.

— Хорошо, Поттер. В номер, так в номер.

*

Смотреть в глаза своему отражению я не мог ещё после разговора с Хоби в Нью-Йорке. Даже умывался и брился, не глядя. В этом помогали снятые очки — без них всё вокруг меня становилось размытым и иллюзорным, практически нереальным. Но порой и этого было не достаточно.

Тогда на свет показывалась небольшая железная шкатулка с ключом, в которой так удобно было толочь в мелкую пудру таблетки. Лучшее лекарство, чтобы реальность сделала пару шагов назад и оставила меня, наконец, в покое.

Впрочем, в этот вечер я сдержался. Вымыл руки и вернулся в гостиную, где Борис уже болтал с кем-то по телефону.

— Da, — кивал он, улыбаясь. — Ded Moroz ispolnit vse vashi zhelaniya, tol’ko pis’mo napisat’ ne zabud’.

Его собеседник или собеседница что-то ответили, и Борис рассмеялся.

— Da, malyshka, ya proslezhu. Vse, spat’ idi. Poka!

Он кинул телефон на журнальный столик и широко зевнул.

— Ded Moroz? — спросил я.

— Сказочный персонаж, — фыркнул Борис. — Как Санта Клаус, только подарки на Новый год приносит. Нелл очень заботит, не забудет ли он их навестить и не обидится ли, что подарки от Санты они уже получили. Меня восхищает её практичность.

— О… 

У меня не нашлось слов.

— Вот братец у неё не настолько к жизни приспособлен, — продолжил Борис, не замечая моего ступора, потом взглянул на часы. — Так. Пойду порадую себя обезболивающим и спать лягу. Юра завтра ближе к полудню приедет, но тебе с нами не обязательно…

— Я поеду.

— Как знаешь, — Борис кивнул и поднялся на ноги, на мгновение сжал моё плечо. — Всё нормально будет, Поттер, я сделаю так, чтобы всё вернулось на свои места, стало правильным. Веришь мне?

— Да, — согласился я.

— Спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся он, и скрылся в своей спальне.

Я остался.

Включил телевизор, пощёлкал каналами, натолкнувшись на фильм “В джазе только девушки” как раз к моменту, когда переодетые в барышень Джо и Джерри сели на поезд во Флориду, и досмотрел его до финальных титров.

Телефон Бориса лежал на журнальном столике, и меня так и подмывало взять его и залезть в папку с фотографиями. Я не особо понимал причину этого желания. Что я мог там увидеть? Бориса с детьми? Что ж, их наличие было вполне осязаемым фактом. Бориса с женой? Едва ли я хотел на это смотреть.

Когда появилась Котку, я мог позволить себе отмахнуться от неё, потому что мы были лучшими друзьями, практически братьями, а сейчас я был никем — призраком прошлого, ошибкой юности, грузом вины, которую Борис тащил эти годы, а теперь отчаянно хотел искупить, чтобы освободиться. Я был цепью, приковавшей к столу птицу. И что бы я ни чувствовал…

Я медленно протянул руку и взял телефон.

Набрал пароль.

Подумал, что похож на ревнивого любовника — персонажа мимолётной интрижки, которого скрывают от законной супруги, скривился от этой мысли, заблокировал телефон и положил на место. 

Стоило последовать примеру Бориса и пойти спать.

Разумеется, так я не поступил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ”You Love Is Sunlight” группы Hozier


	4. 21 декабря

— Поттер. Давай, Поттер, просыпайся.

Кто-то нежно погладил меня по щеке и волосам. Кто-то знакомый. Кто-то, кто прекрасно знал — стоит царапнуть ногтями по уху, и побегут мурашки от удовольствия. Кто-то...

Борис.

— Исчезни, — сказал я и попытался зарыться лицом в подушку. В диван? Да, я определённо всё ещё лежал на диване.

Борис сдавленно рассмеялся.

— Тебя чем кровать-то не устроила? — спросил он.

— Не дошёл.

— Ну ты и придурок, — припечатал Борис. — Думал, с возрастом у тебя это пройдёт.

— В смысле? — от удивления я открыл глаза полностью и посмотрел на него.

— Знаешь, сколько раз мне приходилось укладывать тебя баиньки? Не отвечай, риторический вопрос. Много, Поттер, много раз. Я стал таким профессионалом, что у меня на руках дети вырубаются на раз-два.

— Рад, что внёс свою лепту, — сухо отозвался я.

Борис фыркнул и чуть дёрнул меня за волосы. Не как в детстве — всей пятернёй и от души, а нежнее, невесомее. Практически ласково.

— Во сколько уснул? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. Под утро?

— Так может в кроватку переместишься, а мы с Юрой пока…

— Нет.

— Ну и упрямый же ты осёл, Поттер, — восхищённо покачал головой Борис. — Раньше тебя было проще уговорить.

— Это ты всегда делал, что я хотел, — почему-то напомнил я. — Главное было попросить в правильный момент.

Борис замер, глядя на меня каким-то странным, болезненно-нежным взглядом. Но уже через мгновение — я моргнул, и всё, — выражение его лица стало вежливо-нейтральным. Словно он собирался впарить мне телевизор по акции.

— Одевайся тогда.

Он опёрся о край дивана рукой и встал, схватил телефон с журнального столика и, сев в самое дальнее кресло, уткнулся в него.

Я сходил в душ, умылся и оделся, стараясь делать всё как можно быстрее, потому что ни на йоту не был уверен, что Борис меня дождётся. Но когда я вывалился из комнаты, на ходу поправляя свитер, он сидел на том же самом месте.

— Я готов.

— Идём, — Борис серьёзно кивнул.

Мы спустились вниз и вышли на улицу.

Возле отеля уже был припаркован знакомый автомобиль. Юрий стоял рядом и громко разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, не замечая нашего приближения. Борис на мгновение сжал пальцы на моём запястье и одними глазами сказал — тихо! Я вздохнул, но послушался.

Мы беззвучно подошли ближе.

— Они-то? Жопа полная. Один то на павлина похож, то на щенка бездомного, а второго я планирую к окулисту записать, потому что со зрением у него всё явно хуже, чем он думает… Вот вообще не смешно, Ася.

— Кого обсуждаем? — вкрадчиво спросил Борис, и Юрий практически подпрыгнул на месте и едва не выронил телефон.

— Blyad’!!!

— Уволю к чёртовой бабушке, — пообещал Борис.

Юрий кинул на меня умоляющий взгляд.

— Да я просто… вообще не про вас говорил… — начал он, но Борис уже открыл дверцу машины, устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении впереди.

— Поттер, назад давай. 

Я послушно сел. Юрий тоже стремительно занял своё место и протянул Борису большой картонный стаканчик с кофе.

— Хорошо, не уволю, — тяжело вздохнул тот. — Поехали.

Юрий поймал мой взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и подмигнул. Интересно, и кого он имел в виду?

*

Сначала мы поели, заехав в какой-то русский ресторан, где Бориса и Юрия встретили как давно потерянных и снова обретённых родственников. А потом перекинулись на меня и с каким-то нездоровым весельем принялись угощать самыми мерзкими и удивительными блюдами.

— Мясное желе?

— Holodets! — маньячно улыбался Борис. — Пробуй. А вот — селёдка под шубой!

— Шутишь?

— Ни капельки. И блинчики, блинчики с икрой!

Я пробовал понемногу, не желая показаться неблагодарным мудаком. Борис пристально следил за мной и придурочно хохотал, стоило хоть немного измениться в лице. Юрий смотрел на нас обоих, усмехался и качал головой. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что он ещё и снимал происходящее на телефон, но уверен на все сто процентов я не был.

В итоге мы вышли оттуда часа через два.

Борис снова усадил меня назад, а сам устроился впереди, объяснив, что так ему будет удобнее смотреть и вспоминать, а потом замолчал.

Мы катались по одному и тому же району Франкфурта, раз за разом проезжая те же улицы. Казалось — магазинчики с продавцами, рождественские украшения и люди скоро станут так знакомы, что я смогу описать их всех до малейшей детали, до последней чёрточки. К пяти вечера стемнело, зажглись фонари, появились немного другие персонажи — девушки в коротких юбках, парни со злыми внимательными глазами и короткими стрижками.

— Ну-ка, — каким-то странным, охрипшим голосом сказал Борис. Прозвучало резко, словно выстрел. — Притормози.

— Ты что-то узнал? — я чуть подался вперёд, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Не совсем, — Борис потянулся к кнопкам на водительской панеле, справа и слева от меня щёлкнули замки блокировки дверей. — В отеле встретимся, сам вернусь.

Он вышел.

И я с накатывающим ужасом понял — Борис собирался прогуляться по этим тёмным улицам в одиночестве.

Юрий вырулил обратно на дорогу.

— Что ты?... Стой! — потребовал я. — Мы не можем его тут… Юрий! Немедленно остановись и выпусти меня!

— Поттер, — Юрий вздохнул. — Ты же слышал, что Боря сказал.

— Мы не можем… — бессильно повторил я, обернувшись, чтобы найти Бориса взглядом. Я всё дёргал за ручку двери, но та, разумеется, не поддавалась.

Борис стоял на обочине. В растёгнутом пальто, с обнажённой бледной шеей. Один. А потом уже не один — к нему шагнул ближе какой-то высокий парень. Зажёгся огонёк, парень нагнулся, чтобы прикурить сигарету и, кажется, всё-таки не собирался втыкать в Бориса нож.

— Юрий. Высади меня сейчас же.

— Поттер, ты прости. Ты мне, конечно, нравишься, но будет, как Боря приказал. Сиди смирно, хорошо?

Мне хотелось его ударить. Вместо этого я полез вперёд, чтобы либо разблокировать двери, либо дёрнуть в сторону руль, и плевать, если при этом мы въедем в столб или дерево.

Но Юрий, не глядя, наставил на меня пистолет.

— Без глупостей.

— Борис не обрадуется, если ты меня пристрелишь, — сказал я, сглотнув.

— Ой, да я же не насмерть, — фыркнул Юрий. — Так, легонько, никто и не заметит.

Я со стоном спрятал в ладонях лицо, и дуло пистолета исчезло.

— Юрий, — тихо позвал я. — Что, если его поймают?

— Боря не дурак, — уверенно сказал он. — В это порой сложно поверить, но… он очень умный парень.

— Знаю. От пули его это не спасёт.

— Всё нормально будет, -- заверил меня Юрий. 

И мы уехали обратно в отель.

*

Прошло четыре часа, а Бориса всё не было. Мне оставалось только бродить кругами по номеру, опустошать мини-бар и представлять, что я сделаю с этим идиотом, как только он явится. Вариантов было немного: либо нос ему сломать, либо… 

Щелкнул замок и дверь открылась.

На пороге стоял живой и, кажется, вполне целый Борис.

Из моего горла вырвался какой-то невоспроизводимый звук, больше всего напоминающий рычание, и я пошёл в его сторону. 

— Представляешь, я их нашёл! — заявил Борис, радостно лыбясь. Понятия не имея о том, в какой опасной ситуации находится. — Ну, я почти уверен, что... Поттер!

Я схватился за лацканы пальто, дёрнул его на себя, а потом впечатал в ближайшую стену, так что на комоде рядом звякнула ваза.

Борис охнул и вцепился в мои запястья. Он выглядел таким удивлённым, даже рот приоткрыл от неожиданности.

Я замер. 

Разумеется, оставался вариант сломать ему нос. Хороший вариант, заслуженный. И, судя по тому, что нос Бориса за последние восемь лет претерпел серьёзные изменения и стал чуть меньше и ровнее, чем я помнил, кем-то до меня уже опробованный.

Но вместо этого я дёрнул его выше, заставив подняться на цыпочки и поцеловал. Жадно, как всегда хотел. Нежно, как мы оба заслуживали. 

Отчаянно, пытаясь убедиться, что он на самом деле здесь. 

Губы Бориса дрогнули, и он ответил на поцелуй. Ладони скользнули от запястий выше — по предплечьям, плечам и шее, чтобы зарыться в волосы.

Мы целовались, пока хватило дыхания. Отстранились на мгновение, взглянув друг другу в глаза. Не знаю, что увидел Борис, но он сглотнул и поцеловал меня снова. Потом ещё раз, и ещё.

Я всё ещё прижимал его к стене всем телом, крепко держал за отвороты пальто, не собираясь отпускать.

— Тео, — выдохнул Борис, и меня прошибло возбуждением и узнаванием. Да, в Вегасе он произносил моё имя точно так же. Ни разу в обычном разговоре, только в моменты, когда мы становились так близки, что ближе было некуда.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я тебе голову оторву, — осипшим голосом пообещал я и тряхнул его, приложив затылком о стену.

Борис ойкнул, но улыбнулся.

— Веришь, сам чуть не обосрался, пока там ходил, — он говорил быстро-быстро, словно признавался в чём-то сокровенном. — Коленки потом дрожали, но я пошёл. Глаза ещё прикрыл, пытался… ну, загипнотизировать себя что ли. Вспомнить не умом, а телом. Blyad’, Поттер... Ты меня поцеловал.

— Да.

— Ничего себе.

Мы замолчали, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза.

Потом Борис провёл языком по нижней губе, а я, словно заворожённый, проследил за этим движением.

— Хочешь? — хрипло спросил Борис. — Ну?

— Ты ведь женат, — таким же глухим, севшим голосом напомнил я.

— А ты — помолвлен, — фыркнул Борис и царапнул меня ногтями по коже на затылке. — Но их тут нет.

— Да, — согласился я.

И поцеловал его снова.

*

Китси однажды сказала, что я не пойму, как это — любить не того человека. Было настолько забавно, что я не удержался от смешка, ведь весь мой список романтических привязанностей целиком состоял из не тех людей. Пиппа, Борис, Пиппа, Китси, снова Пиппа и снова Борис, потому что Пиппа и Борис были похожи на вирусы — две мои маленькие хронические кудрявые инфекции, одна рыжая, а вторая — черноволосая.

Но Пиппе я был не нужен.

А Борис… Боже.

— Боже, — сказал я вслух, когда мы рухнули на кровать лицом друг к другу.

— Мы ещё даже не начали, Поттер, — рассмеялся Борис, дрожащими пальцами расстёгивающий мелкие пуговки на своей рубашке. Я помог, потом огладил ладонями горячую кожу, словно пытался на ощупь понять, как он жил все эти годы между нашими встречами.

— Почему ты перестал мне отвечать? Тогда, восемь лет назад.

— Не хотел, чтобы последним, что бы я от тебя услышал, было “я ненавижу тебя, умри в мучениях и гори в аду”, — легко признался он и явно снова приготовился извиняться. — Поттер, я…

— Ты не должен был её брать, — кивнул я. — Но и я тоже. Она не наша.

— Не наша, — согласился Борис и потянулся к моим брюкам.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, пытаясь её вернуть.

Он замер, криво усмехнулся, дёрнув плечами. Не поднял на меня глаза, медленно расстёгивая ремень, пуговицу и молнию.

Потом сказал:

— Я хочу всё исправить. Я ужасно с тобой поступил.

— Уверен, что ты ужасно поступал со многими людьми, — сказал я, и Борис захохотал.

— Поттер, как же я всё время скучал по твоему цинизму в лоб. Да, со многими, но ты имеешь значение, остальные — нет.

У меня перехватило дыхание от этой болезненной искренности. Рядом с Борисом было так легко почувствовать себя особенным.

— Заткнись, — сказал я.

И Борис снова засмеялся, попытавшись путанно объяснить, что по моему нежеланию говорить о чувствах на трезвую голову он тоже скучал.

Пришлось заткнуть его поцелуем.

Окружающий нас мир растаял в дымке. Остались только губы Бориса, бледная кожа Бориса со шрамами, ожогами, татуировками и мелкими родинками, блядская дорожка чёрных волос, спускающаяся к налившемуся кровью члену. 

Те короткие стоны, от которых у меня кружилась голова.

Безумный жар, когда мы прижались к друг другу абсолютно обнажённые, за исключением бинта на его плече.

В Вегасе это Борис всё начал между нами: первым поцеловал, первым залез сухой ладонью в мои джинсы. Как в играх, как в магазинных кражах, как в алкоголе и наркотиках — он вечно всё начинал, а я шёл следом. Борис показывал тропинку, а я превращал её в ебучее скоростное шоссе в восемь полос, выйти на которое было самоубийственным безумием.

— Тео, — позвал Борис. Любой коп, увидев его расширенные зрачки, решил бы, что он на пороге передоза. — Тео. Хочешь меня трахнуть?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — он облизал сухие губы. — Хорошо. Только у меня с собой нет ничего. Не заметил, тут рядом с Библией в тумбочку смазку и презики не положили?

Я закатил глаза и поцеловал его ещё раз, болезненно прикусив нижнюю губу, так что он застонал мне в рот.

— В следующий раз, — сказал я.

— Да. Да…

Борис обхватил оба члена, но я удержал его за запястье, заставив разжать пальцы. 

— Ну чего? — недовольно спросил он. 

— Тебе надо руку беречь, — серьёзно сказал я, а потом широко улыбнулся. Борис со стоном откинул голову назад и я воспользовался этим, чтобы провести языком по его шее. Он снова глухо застонал и вцепился в мои волосы.

— Тише, — сказал я.

— Какой же ты ху…

Я на пробу провёл рукой, и Борис захлебнулся стоном. Чувство было одновременно привычным и новым. Мы были мальчишками, когда я дотрагивался до него в последний раз. И когда именно он был? Я всё никак не мог вспомнить. Точно знал — так закончилась бы “Лучшая ночь в моей жизни”, если бы не новость о смерти отца и мой побег.

Но мы были мальчишками. А теперь — взрослыми мужчинами, и всё стало… каким-то настоящим. Ясным. 

Вот был Борис, который кусал губы и смотрел на меня — немного недоверчиво и нежно. А вот был я — придурок, у которого в привычку вошло влюбляться не в тех людей. И были мы, но “нас” не было.

А я хотел, чтобы были.

Не уверен, что могу правильно всё это объяснить, но если бы мне предложили обменять всю свою жизнь на один этот момент, я бы согласился.

И в то же время я кристально-ясно понимал, что мне нужно взять себя в руки. Это был просто секс, ничего большего. Просто нас засосало в какой-то безумный водоворот и всё, а когда мы выплывем, мир вернётся на своё место.

— Тео, — позвал Борис.

Я поцеловал его снова, пытаясь вытравить из головы все мысли. Чтобы там осталась пустота и Борис, этого мне было вполне достаточно. Он жадно ответил, толкнулся языком в мой рот, а я ласкал нас обоих, постепенно увеличивая темп. Мы кончили почти одновременно, а потом Борис взялся за мою ладонь, притянув её к своему лицу, и прежде, чем я успел спросить, что он собирается делать, широко облизал.

— Блядь, — хрипло сказал я, ошеломлённый этим простым движением.

Борис кинул на меня игривый взгляд, продолжая вдумчиво облизывать пальцы горячим влажным языком.

— Боже, — я зажмурился, чтобы этого не видеть.

Борис в отместку болезненно прикусил кожу на безымянном пальце. Вот только с закрытыми глазами стало ещё хуже. 

Теперь я просто всё это чувствовал — жар рта, движения языка, тщательность, на которую Борис, всегда делавший всё абы как, лишь бы сделать и забыть, никогда на моей памяти не был способен.

Но намного острее я почувствовал отсутствие всего этого, когда Борис отстранился.

— Видел бы ты свою рожу, — тихо рассмеялся он.

Поцеловал — губы, подбородок, щека, висок, снова губы, а потом дорожкой вниз — по шее, груди и животу.

— Борис?

— Я берегу руку, — фыркнул он. — Сам же попросил. Или берёшь свои слова назад, а, Те-о?

Я со вздохом опустил голову на подушку.

— Боже.

— Чёрт, как же жаль, что у нас нет резинок, — сказал Борис и взял в рот мой уже наполовину возбуждённый член.

— Боже, — задушено повторил я. 

Борис усмехнулся и продолжил, и в моей голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли.


	5. 22 декабря

Мне приснилось, что я иду домой.

По-настоящему домой — в ту исчезнувшую с лица земли квартиру на Пятьдесят седьмой, где мы жили с мамой. Мне часто такое грезилось, и я прекрасно знал, чем всё закончится — её там не будет, я выйду из квартиры, кто-то скажет мне, что она ушла, назовёт адрес, я со всех ног побегу туда и не найду её, но встречу ещё кого-то, кто, словно в квесте, отправит меня по следующему адресу.

Это были бесконечно длинные сны, в которых я искал, не находил и просыпался с чувством вины и отчаяния.

Но в этот раз мама оказалась дома.

Я открыл дверь своим ключом, но ещё в коридоре услышал запах тостов с сыром, которые она иногда готовила воскресными вечерами.

— Мам? — позвал я дрожащим голосом, не веря, что смогу её увидеть.

— Тео, милый, на кухне! — весело отозвалась она.

У меня подгибались ноги. Я вполне мог представить, что это новый уровень моего извращённого подсознания. Вот сейчас я зайду, а она, стоя спиной, скажет, что ненавидит меня за то, что я сделал. Скажет — убирайся и не смей никогда показываться мне на глаза.

Скажет — я столько лет пряталась от тебя, неужели ты, идиот, так и не понял, что не нужно меня искать.

Я прошёл на кухню. Мама стояла ко мне спиной, на ней был тот самый тёмно-красный свитер, который так и остался лежать на кровати.

— Мам?

Она обернулась и всё её лицо осветилось от улыбки.

— Тео.

Я рухнул на пол, зрение стало мутным от подкативших слёз.

Она подошла ближе и опустилась на колени рядом со мной. По-японски, как однажды, ещё когда я был в начальной школе, заставил нас весь день сидеть Энди.

— Без тебя всё рухнуло, — сказал я, глотая слёзы. — Я вырос ужасным человеком без тебя.

— Это неправда.

— Не таким, каким мог бы вырасти, если бы ты осталась со мной. Никто не любил меня так же сильно, как любила ты.

Она грустно улыбнулась и прижала к моей щеке прохладную ладонь.

— Тео, — вздохнула она каким-то призрачным, звучащим издалека голосом, — ты просто никому не разрешал себя любить.

— Я… 

Я моргнул, и она исчезла. Остался только я, наша старая кухня, запах знакомой еды, ощущение растаявшего прикосновения и пустота.

А потом — голос.

— Тео? Эй, Тео, — позвал он меня, — ты плачешь и очень сильно меня пугаешь. Проснись, а?

Я открыл глаза. В тусклом утреннем свете надо мной нависал обеспокоенный Борис.

— Всё в порядке, — хрипло сказал я.

— Я вижу, — поджал губы Борис. — Опять не нашёл?

Я улыбнулся против воли. Не было ни одной тайны, которую он бы обо мне не узнал, да?

— Нашёл.

— А, ну тогда рыдай сколько хочешь, — шутливо кивнул Борис. — Надеюсь, она сказала тебе, что ты придурок, из-за которого я поседею во цвете лет?

— Тебе пойдёт, сразу станешь… импозантным. 

Борис захохотал, рухнув на меня всем телом: тёплый, живой и немного безумный. Катастрофа в человеческом обличии. Я уткнулся мокрым лицом в его волосы, почувствовал мурашки от горячего дыхания на шее и покрепче прижал к себе. Так почему-то легче дышалось.

*

Борис был в душе, когда в дверь номера очень активно постучали. Я открыл.

— Utro dobroe! — поздоровался широко ухмыляющийся Юрий и без лишних разговоров сунул мне в руки пакет из аптеки. — Скажи Боре, что Антоша сегодня вечером полиции позвонит, а я пошёл, чтобы вам не мешать.

Я заглянул в пакет и моментально залился краской так сильно, что неуспевший отойти Юрий захохотал. Там были любрикант и презервативы, а это означало — Борис успел позвонить или написать ему и попросить их привезти. И теперь Юрий знал, что мы переспали и собирались снова заняться сексом.

Я едва мог дышать от стыда.

— Спасибо, — выдавил я.

— На здоровье, — фыркнул Юрий. — Только не помри от сердечного приступа тут на моих руках, меня ж Боря пристрелит. Рад, что у вас всё… разрешилось.

Я непонимающе моргнул.

— Что разрешилось?

Юрий недоверчиво уставился на меня, чуть наклонив набок голову.

— А, — преувеличенно спокойно кивнул он. — Понятно. Не поговорили, значит.

— О чём?

Юрий только тяжело вздохнул вместо ответа.

— Пойду я, Поттер. Не забудь рассказать про Антона.

— Не забуду. Я… это всё… — да уж, придумать невинную причину, по которой нам мог понадобиться такой набор товаров из аптеки сходу как-то не получалось. — Не знаю, предупредил ли Борис, но об этом… лучше никому не рассказывать. Мне бы не хотелось стать причиной его проблем с женой.

Юрий остановился на середине движения.

— С кем? — озадаченно уточнил он.

— С Астрид? Женой Бориса? Не нужно притворяться, я обо всём знаю. Борис мне показывал фото, где она с детьми.

Юрий с силой потёр пальцами переносицу, словно у него внезапно началась мигрень.

— Астрид, — медленно повторил он. — Слушай, Поттер, я английский знаю так… не на академическом уровне. Жена — это…

— Супруга? Zhena, — я вытащил из глубин памяти нужное слово. Не такое простое дело, учитывая, что мой внутренний словарь русского разговорного практически полностью состоял из нецензурной лексики.

— Да… — Юрий вздохнул и почесал макушку. — Не переживай, жена Бориса ни о чём не узнает. Давай, до встречи.

Он махнул рукой и ушёл в сторону лестницы. Я закрыл дверь и снова взглянул на пакет. Потом — на дверь в ванную комнату, за которой был обнажённый, разнеженный и влажный Борис. Чистый. Последний факт очень хотелось исправить.

Я глубоко вздохнул и зашёл в ванную.

— Борис.

Он выругался, что-то уронив в душевой, а потом открыл дверцу, нисколько не стесняясь наготы.

— О? — фыркнул, кинув на меня один взгляд, от которого внизу живота в один момент разгорелся пожар. — Всё-таки решил присоединиться?

— Юрий заходил, — сказал я.

Борис захохотал, а потом закашлялся, наглотавшись воды из душа. Ну что за придурком он был?

— Не смешно, — возмутился я и, кинув пакет на столешницу под раковиной, начал медленно раздеваться.

— Юра будет нем, как могила, — успокоил Борис. — Прости. Очень уж лениво было в аптеку бежать.

— Он просил передать, что Антон сегодня вечером позвонит в полицию.

— Восхитительно, — улыбнулся Борис, скользя по моему телу взглядом. Словно пытался запомнить этот момент.

— Как думаешь, они сразу сюда приедут?

— Мы дождёмся, — пообещал он. — Отправим Ширли в соседний дом следить за входом. Он такой милашка, его никто ни в чём не заподозрит.

— Хорошо.

— Эх, жалко нельзя будет посмотреть на сам штурм. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы рожу Саши в этот момент увидеть. Как думаешь, им дверь снесут?

Я шагнул в душ. Борис попятился освобождая мне место, огладил меня ладонями, и почти сразу с чувством сжал задницу. Я усмехнулся и нагнулся, чтобы удобнее было целоваться.

— Опыт говорит мне, что трахаться в душе — говно идея, — сообщил Борис, когда мы оторвались друг от друга.

— Да, — согласился я, не остановившись. Мимолётно пожалел, что ходил в бассейн, а не в тренажёрный зал. — Повернись лицом к стене.

Борис громко сглотнул и послушался, кинул на меня быстрый взгляд через плечо, а потом опустил голову, прижавшись к прохладному кафелю лбом. Струи воды из душа били по его плечам, влажные волосы колечками лежали на шее. Я поцеловал её, чуть прикусив кожу на загривке, и Борис коротко застонал. Мне хотелось оставить на нём свой знак — отметку, которую все увидят. Полный идиотизм, ведь я сам несколько минут назад просил Юрия о нас молчать.

Просто...

Так забавно — я же столько раз встречался с девчонками, у которых были парни или женихи, но только при мысли о жене Бориса что-то тёмное и опасное поднимало свою уродливую голову в моём сознании. Чёрт, да я даже узнав о Китси и Томе практически ничего не почувствовал, только лёгкое удивление — ну надо же, она всё-таки умеет искренне переживать, с ней тоже не всё нормально, вот это поворот.

— Поттер, — хрипло сказал Борис, — либо трахай, либо…

Я скользнул ладонью вверх и чуть сжал его шею, заставив замолчать. Под моими пальцами лихорадчато дёрнулся кадык.

— Тео, — выдохнул он.

— Что означает эта татуировка? — спросил я, погладив пальцами треугольник на рёбрах. Он был слева, почти у самого сердца.

— Серьёзно? — поразился Борис.

— Да, — я покрыл дорожкой из поцелуев его плечи, второй ладонью прошёлся по спине, замерев у самых ягодиц.

— Больно слышать, что ты забыл своё магическое наследие, Поттер, — тихо рассмеялся Борис. — Это знак даров Смерти.

Я замер.

— Серьёзно? — изумление у меня получилось намного искреннее. 

Борис тяжело вздохнул.

— Да. 

Это было напоминанием обо мне.

Я развернул его лицом, заглянул в глаза и чуть не прикусил язык до крови, пытаясь не ляпнуть что-то похожее на признание в любви.

Борис едва заметно улыбнулся, словно видел меня насквозь.

— Идём в кровать? — предложил он.

— Да. Да, идём.

*

Борис со смешком отобрал у меня тюбик со смазкой, когда я на мгновение замер, потом толкнул на кровать и сел сверху. Я смотрел на него, словно заворожённый: вот он выдавил прозрачный гель на пальцы, вот завёл руку назад, а вот задышал чуть тяжелее, прикусив губу и откинув голову.

Я смотрел, потому что так и не смог переступить эту черту. От одной мысли, что мне нужно будет растянуть Бориса _под себя_... Боже. Впрочем, оказалось, что кристально ясно понимать, что сейчас он готовит себя под мой член сам, ничуть не легче. 

Меня вело от похоти, возбуждения и щемящей нежности. Это ведь был Борис.

— Поттер, хватит пялиться, — сказал он, закатив глаза. — На мне ж ничё не нарисовано. Займись лучше делом.

Он сунул мне в руки презерватив. Я сглотнул, надорвал фольгу, достал его и, к собственному удивлению, смог надеть с первого раза дрожащими пальцами.

— Vot umnitsa, — хрипло похвалил Борис, а потом дёрнул меня за волосы на затылке, заставив запрокинуть голову, и жадно поцеловал. Я ответил, огладив его бёдра и бока, ущипнул соски, сделав восхитительное открытие — на Бориса это подействовало как удар током. Он вздрогнул в моих руках и застонал в губы.

И сел, одним движением впустив меня на всю длину. Я клацнул зубами от неожиданности, Борис вцепился ногтями мне в спину и плечи. 

— Blyad’!

— Ты совсем больной? — зашипел я.

— А для тебя это новость? — болезненно скривившись, пошутил он.

— Придурок.

— Idiot.

— Не смей шевелиться.

Борис опустил голову мне на плечо, уткнувшись носом в шею. От близости и плотно обхватывающего меня жара кружилась голова. Я поцеловал его во взмокший висок, погладил по спине и осторожно, боясь сделать ещё больнее, дотронулся пальцами до растянутого ануса. Борис в отместку цапнул меня за шею, прикусив то место, где она переходила в плечо.

— Руки выше талии, Поттер. Как хороший мальчик.

— Я…

С языка рвались слова. Я люблю тебя, ты совершенно нереальный, давай пошлём всех нахуй и сбежим вместе на необитаемый остров.

— Что? — Борис отстранился и внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза. 

— Ничего, — сказал я.

— Тогда сиди смирно и молчи, — приказал он. И легонько, на пробу, привстал и опустился снова. У меня закатились от удовольствия глаза.

— Боже.

— Вот так, — довольно выдохнул Борис, примериваясь к нужному ритму. — Вот так. Те-о.

Я сидел смирно и молчал, но через несколько минут, когда взгляд Бориса окончательно поплыл, а бёдра начали мелко дрожать, не выдержал. Перевернул нас, неуклюже уронив его спиной на кровать, и вошёл резче и под немного другим углом, так что Борис взвыл, выгнувшись дугой.

— Чёрт, чёрт! Поттер, у тебя талант не только к криминалу, ты…

Я подхватил его под бёдра, натянув на себя и заставив заткнуться, снова поцеловал, размашисто вбиваясь в его тело, потом сжал в пальцах правый сосок и с удивлением понял — Борис был практически на грани оргазма. Да и я тоже.

— Оближи, — сказал я, накрыв ладонью его губы. Борис кинул на меня недовольный взгляд — чего тебе ещё сделать, Поттер? — но послушался. — Умница.

Я обхватил этой же ладонью его позабытый, стоящий колом член. Хватило нескольких движений, чтобы Борис вскрикнул и кончил, сжавшись на мне до звёздочек перед глазами. Я спустил и замер — на нём, всё ещё внутри него, — тяжело дыша.

— Ого, — сорванным голосом сказал он через несколько мгновений. — Начинаю думать, что зря игнорировал других парней все эти годы.

— Иди ты, — вздохнул я и с размаху шлёпнул его по бедру.

Борис довольно заржал. Ну что за придурок?

Впрочем, сейчас я понимаю, что это отсутствие фильтра между его мозгом и языком было мне на руку — по крайней мере, в тот момент я весьма ясно осознал, что не только разговоры о его “жене” вызывают у меня такие яркие чувства. Я бы с радостью выстрелил в каждого из этих гипотетических “других парней”.


	6. 23 декабря

Кровать была слишком широкой. Для одного, конечно, в самый раз, но если ты спал с кем-то… 

Я с закрытыми глазами протянул руку на правую половину, ничего — никого! — не нащупал, ощутил, как желудок подскочил к горлу, и резко сел. Борис лежал на самом краешке, лицом ко мне, сбив одеяло вверх, так что ноги оказались голыми. Он явно почувствовал моё движение, ощупал ладонью простыню рядом с собой и даже во сне озадаченно нахмурился.

Вчера мы только и делали, что занимались сексом, говорили, ели и смотрели старые фильмы. Я трахнул Бориса и не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейшего стыда, разве что лёгкий ужас — что же будет дальше?

— Поттер, ты ж не сбежал? — сонно спросил Борис, не открывая глаз. Он протянул руку чуть дальше, пытаясь найти меня на этой гигантской постели. 

— Я здесь.

— М… хорошо.

Я подвинулся ближе, Борис с довольным, сладким вздохом закинул на меня ногу, уткнулся носом в плечо и, кажется, снова уснул. Он выглядел лучше — расслабленный, разнеженный и сонный, без загнанного выражения на лице, без необходимости куда-то бежать и за что-то сражаться. И я вдруг вспомнил, как Борис рассказывал про Индонезию, Папуа — Новую Гвинею, куда он всегда хотел вернуться. С точно такой же безмятежностью.

— Дырку протрёшь, — ворчливо заметил Борис и ущипнул меня за бок. — Чё тебе не спится, Поттер?

— Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, — не подумав, выпалил я первое, что пришло в голову.

Борис фыркнул.

— Ты очень стрёмный. Тебе говорили?

— Нет.

— Вот же лживые суки.

Я не сдержал смешок.

Борис приоткрыл глаз — один, совсем чуть-чуть, — отчего стал похож на хитрого цыгана из старых русских фильмов.

— Ну? — спросил он.

— Ну?

— Как думаешь, твоя птичка уже в безопасности?

Об этом как раз я и не думал. А стоило бы, ведь если Антон вчера сходил в полицию, её уже вполне могли найти. Или нет? Как быстро работали местные копы? Замедлит ли всё тот факт, что Антон был в Голландии, а Саша в Германии? Когда они…

— Выключи тревожную белку, — потребовал Борис и снова меня ущипнул. Я шлёпнул его по пальцам. — Просто надо новости посмотреть, интернет проверить. Сказать фройляйн с ресепшен, что нам срочно нужна подшивка свежих газет?

Я глубоко вздохнул и медленно, медленно выдохнул.

— Ты прав.

— Разумеется, — довольно ухмыльнулся он.

За что и получил подушкой в лицо.

*

Мы проверили все средства массовой информации Германии, но о Щегле не было ни слова.

— Это же полиция, — виновато сказал Борис. — Пока они раскачаются, пока… жопу протрут, пока оружие почистят. Сегодня точно к Саше нагрянут. Или завтра, устроят ему подарочек на Рождество. 

— Да, — кивнул я. — Всё нормально.

— Сейчас я ещё Вите позвоню, — решил Борис, вскакивая на ноги, — пусть расскажет, как у Антона всё прошло.

— Это не…

Борис резко махнул рукой — заткнись, мол, я лучше знаю, — и ушёл в поисках телефона. Он был слишком уж оживлён, на мой взгляд, и немного напоминал биполярника в маниакальной фазе.

Я снова посмотрел на одну из газет. На первой полосе очень часто фигурировало слово “drogen”, навевающее мне какие-то смутные воспоминания. 

— Борис, что такое drogen? — громко спросил я.

— Наркотики! — тут же отозвался он. — Рядом с Библией нет презиков, но есть визитка наркокурьера?

Он вернулся в спальню с телефоном в руках.

— Нет. В статье его часто используют, — я развернул к нему газету.

— А. Кому-то не повезло, — пожал он плечами и прижал телефон к уху, озабоченно хмурясь. Мне хотелось пальцем разгладить эту морщинку у него между бровей. — Да! Как прошло? — он выслушал, пару раз кивнув своему невидимому собеседнику, а потом захохотал. — Ты шутишь что ли? Серьёзно? Серьёзно?!. Ладно, я понял. Вот чёрт. Хорошо, до встречи.

Борис рухнул на кровать рядом со мной и как-то совсем странно захихикал, словно был в полушаге от самой настоящей истерики.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил я.

— Pizdets, — фыркнул Борис, потёр ладонями лицо, потом перевернулся на кровати и подполз ближе. — Это пиздец, Поттер. За информацию о картине нам дадут вознаграждение. Два сраных миллиона евро. Кто б мне раньше сказал, что быть честным человеком так выгодно!

— Мы их не возьмём, — быстро сказал я.

— Что? — Борис выпучил глаза. — С ума сошёл?

— Мы…

— Да ты подумай сначала, — Борис обхватил ладонями моё лицо. — Без всей этой хуйни с моральными заёбами. Тебе нужны эти деньги, на них можно выкупить всю поддельную мебель и расплатиться с долгами магазина.

— Я не могу. Это ведь из-за меня…

— Поттер, я хочу тебе напомнить, что если мы съедем на философские темы выбора, дихотомии добра и зла и всего такого, я выиграю этот раунд.

Я едва не улыбнулся.

Борис прижался лбом к моему лбу.

— Я не могу, — упрямо повторил я.

— Давай обсудим это всё, когда птичка будет в безопасности, — дипломатично предложил Борис.

— Я…

Он поцеловал меня, не дав договорить.

*  
Ближе к вечеру, когда загорелась вся рождественская иллюминация, Борис сказал: “Хватит дома сидеть”, — и вытащил меня на улицу. Горели фонарики, из каждого кафе доносились бодрые песенки, даже та, в которой говорилось о подаренном и разбитом сердце. Борис, к моему ужасу и стыду, начинал подпевать, обращая на нас внимание прохожих.

Вот и сейчас.

— Санта Клаус не сделает меня счастливым, — мурлыкал он, пританцовывая возле витрины с местной выпечкой, — если подарит на Рождество игрушку, я лишь хочу, чтобы ты стал моим*...

— Борис, — я умоляюще на него посмотрел, — разве нам не нужно вести себя незаметно?

— Пф. Рождество же, Поттер, расслабься и насладись атмосферой!

— Во-первых, оно завтра. А, во-вторых, ты же сам говорил, что Рождество — это праздник для детишек, — напомнил я.

Он немного раздражённо махнул рукой.

— Ой, ну ты вспомнил. Все так говорят в четырнадцать. Я ж был слишком крут для всего этого дерьма!

— А сейчас?

— Что хочу, то и делаю, — подмигнул он.

— Борис.

— О! Глинтвейн продают! Если он безалкогольный, я очень расстроюсь.

Борис схватил меня за руку и потащил в сторону небольшого деревянного киоска с румяной девушкой за прилавком. Я заторможено смотрел на наши ладони. Правильнее было разжать пальцы, пока никто этого не заметил, отойти подальше, не выставить на всеобщее обозрение то, что совершенно для чужих глаз не предназначалось. Спрятаться самому, спрятать Бориса… Я крепче сжал ладонь, почувствовав пьянящее лучше всякого глинтвейна удовлетворение.

Даже оказавшись у киоска мы так и продолжили держаться за руки.

Девушка широко нам улыбнулась, налила по стакану дымящегося напитка, поздравила с наступающим Рождеством и сказала, что мы очень красивая пара.

Борис тоже отвесил ей комплимент по-немецки, и она звонко рассмеялась.

Мы устроились на лавочке в сквере неподалёку. 

— Ты и немецкий выучил?

— Ну… “выучил” — это преувеличение, я так, знаю пару фраз. Помогает договориться.

— А ещё ты иногда забываешься и начинаешь говорить по-английски практически без акцента, — заметил я.

— Да? Блин, косяк, — Борис тяжело вздохнул. — Без акцента мне нельзя.

— Плохо повлияет на бизнес?

— Сечёшь, Поттер, — рассмеялся он. — Да, с людьми надо говорить на их языке, тогда всё нормально будет. Ну… или на том языке, который они ожидают услышать от парня по имени “Борис”.

— Понимаю. С антиквариатом та же хуйня.

Борис засмеялся ещё сильнее, и я не мог к нему не присоединиться. Так и сидели — на лавке рядом со светящейся фигуркой оленя и хохотали, едва не расплескав весь глинтвейн. А потом, когда мы уже успокоились, всё допили и готовились уходить, в кармане моего пальто зазвонил телефон.

Я вынул его, взглянул на экран, нажал на кнопку сбоку, отключающую звук. 

— Ответишь?

— Это Хоби.

— Надо ответить, — сказал Борис.

— Я всё время его расстраиваю.

— Ты дебил.

Он отобрал у меня телефон и молниеносно вскочил, отбежав в сторону.

— Борис!

— Алло? Да, мистер Хоби, вы не ошиблись номером, — выпалил он в трубку, одновременно отпихивая меня, чтобы не отдавать телефон. — Теодор сопли жуёт, потому что считает, что вы его ненавидите, но… ай, Поттер! Запрещённый приём!

Я уронил его на едва припорошённый снегом газон и сел сверху. 

— Привет, Хоби.

— Вы там живы?

— Да, — кивнул я. Борис снова начал хохотать, пытаясь закидать меня микроскопическими снежками. — Прости, Борис ведёт себя как придурок.

— Ложь!

— Ты оставил мне сообщение на автоответчик, но ни разу не взял трубку, когда я звонил, — мягко сказал Хоби. В его голосе не было осуждения, и я немного расслабился.

— Прости.

— Это ты меня прости. У вас всё хорошо?

— Да, мы… мы пытаемся её вернуть, — признался я, и Борис подо мной замер.

— Что? Как?

— Я потом расскажу. 

— Знаешь, я бы очень не хотел, чтобы ты оказался в тюрьме, — сказал Хоби после секундной заминки. — Или Борис. Это ведь тот самый Борис, я всё правильно понял?

— Да, — я улыбнулся, взглянув вниз, — тот самый.

— И, если он сказал правду, то ты должен знать, что я тебя не ненавижу. Я всегда любил и буду любить тебя, как сына.

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверил я. Ещё несколько дней назад я не чувствовал и толики уверенности, но теперь… — Я позвоню.

— Тео, только… не наделайте глупостей, — попросил Хоби.

Немного запоздалый совет.

— Всё будет хорошо, — повторил я. Ведь в самое большое дерьмо вы уже вляпались. Если нам уже, кажется, сошло с рук двойное убийство (ну прямо как предсказывал Энди!), то что ещё мы можем натворить?

Я пообещал не пропадать, и мы с Хоби попрощались.

— Может встанешь с меня? — предложил Борис, кинув из-под чёрных пушистых ресниц игривый взгляд. — Я не против продолжить, но лучше, где помягче и поменьше… свидетелей. Разве что тебе такое нравится, тут я готов поду…

— Иди ты.

Я встал и помог ему подняться, потом, не слушая возражений, отряхнул с его пальто налипший снег.

— Домой? — предложил Борис.

— В отель, — согласился я.

*

После, когда мы лежали на сбитых, немного влажных простынях (Борис звёздочкой, раскинув руки и ноги и обнажив шею с расцветающими следами засосов, я — устроив голову у него на плече), обессилевшие и довольные, мне захотелось предложить остаться здесь навсегда.

Но тут Борис поднял руку, чтобы почесать нос, и моё внимание привлекла татуировка на внутренней стороне предплечья. Там было написано что-то достаточно длинное курсивом. Я перехватил его за запястье и подтянул руку поближе, чтобы удобнее было прочитать.

— Ya ho… chu? 

В фырканье Бориса звучала почти издевательская насмешка, что меня только подстегнуло.

— Ya hochu, — начал я с большей уверенностью, — hot’ s… odnim che… chelo...

— Теперь верю, что это был разговорный, а не письменный русский, — безмятежно сказал Борис. Я укусил его в отместку, чуть царапнув зубами нежную кожу у соска. — Ай! Блин, Поттер, охренел?

— Скажи, что там написано, — потребовал я.

Борис тяжело вздохнул.

— “Я хочу хоть с одним человеком обо всем говорить, как с собой”. Это цитата. Угадаешь книжку?

— “Идиот” Достоевского? — навскидку предположил я, потому что от фразы так и тянуло экзистенциальной русской тоской.

— Да, из той сцены, когда Аглая просит Мышкина убежать с ней.

— Почему ты её выбрал? — удивился я. 

— В голове крутилась, — Борис снова вздохнул. — Знаешь, ни с того ни с сего тогда вдруг понял, что нет в моей жизни ни одного человека, которому можно всё рассказать. А это так… даже не знаю, как объяснить. Важно, что ли. Когда можно с кем-то другим, как с самим собой, поговорить.

— Это если ты самому себе при этом не лжёшь.

Я сказал это вслух, и осёкся, обеспокоенный последовавшей сразу после мыслью: “Я-то именно так всегда и поступал. И себе, и всем вокруг — ложь, ложь, ложь”.

— Ну… — Борис явно задумался. — Да, это проблема. Тогда пригодится человек, который насквозь тебя увидит. Вот только не помню, есть ли на эту тему цитата у Фёдора Михайловича, но ради тебя, Поттер… заставлю Ширли погуглить.

— Укушу, — пообещал я, и Борис принялся с хохотом отбиваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Борис поёт песню Мэрайи Кэри ”All I Want for Christmas Is You” (ну же, Теодор, ПОЙМИ НАМЁК)


	7. 24 декабря

Под утро меня разбудил телефонный звонок. Точнее, звук вибрации входящего вызова. Звонил тот самый Ширли Т, так что я растолкал Бориса и приложил ему трубку к уху.

— Ohuel? — ласково спросил он сонным голосом.

Ширли что-то затараторил — на такой скорости я даже язык не разобрал. А вот Борис прижал мою руку с телефоном крепче и сел на кровати. 

— Tochno?

Ширли снова зачастил в ответ.

— Poprobujte , — согласился Борис. — Do svyazi.

— Что? — спросил я.

У меня шумело в ушах. Да, я ни слова не понял из их разговора, но Ширли ведь следил за квартирой Саши со вчерашнего утра. И либо тот увёз картину ещё куда-то, либо…

— Особый отряд снёс им дверь, — Борис широко улыбнулся. — Твою же мать! Как бы я хотел увидеть лицо Саши, когда это случилось!

— А картина?

— Ширли говорит, что-то выносили, но он в темноте и издалека не особо разглядел, хоть и стоял у самой ленты оцепления. Но они постараются узнать.

— Боже.

Возможно, чувствовать облегчение было преждевременно, но… я так надеялся, что с картиной всё было в порядке.

— Если не узнают, прочитаем в газетах.

— Да… Боже.

— Поттер, — Борис дотронулся до моей щеки тёплыми пальцами, — ты плачешь.

— Да? — я искренне удивился.

— Чёрт, — он прижался ближе. — Ладно тебе, Поттер, всё хорошо будет.

— Да, — шёпотом согласился я. — Борис?

— Что?

— Ты… — у меня сжало спазмом горло. — Спасибо.

— Ай, да подожди ты, — сказал он. — Нужно подождать, чтобы убедиться. Ну знаешь, вдруг Саша её перевезти успел. Вряд ли, конечно, но всегда должен быть план “Б”. Или это уже “В” в нашем случае? Не суть. Блин, надо было сказать тебе только, когда всё точно узнаем. Вот остался бы в Амстердаме, и я бы тебе на Рождество принёс благую весть в костюме Санты или Снежинки.

— Я бы сошёл с ума.

— Да, — вздохнул Борис и на мгновение прижался губами к моему лбу. — Я вообще не должен был тебя с нами тащить из Нью-Йорка. Покрасоваться захотел — как ловко у меня получится вернуть твою птичку. Забыл, что вечно всё через жопу выходит. Ты уж прости.

— Да заткнись ты уже, — попросил я, задыхаясь от ужаса. Нащупал рукой на тумбочке очки и надел. Не может ведь у человека в моём возрасте неожиданно проявиться астма?

Приобрётший чёткие очертания Борис, и правда, молчал, смотря на меня глазами пнутого щенка.

— Заткнись, — повторил я. — Если бы я остался в Нью-Йорке, ты бы ничего мне не рассказал, потому что умер, пытаясь её вернуть.

— Поттер, ну ты слегка преувели…

— Сам сказал, что никто из твоих людей бы не подумал позвонить копам.

— Да, но…

— Ты бы умер, я бы никогда об этом не узнал.

— Слушай, вообще-то у меня есть завещание, ты бы получил…

— Заткнись.

— Да я просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль, что я втянул тебя во всё это говно, а ты начал на меня орать, — возмутился Борис.

— Я рад, что ты меня в это втянул! — рявкнул я в ответ. 

Борис уставился на меня круглыми глазами. На смену щенку пришла сова и озадаченно наклонила голову на бок.

— Что?

— Что слышал, придурок.

— Так… — Борис фыркнул и потрогал мой лоб. — Температуры, вроде, нет. Значит просто помутнение рассудка.

— Иди ты на хуй, — посоветовал я, раздражённо дёрнув плечами. 

— С радостью, — рассмеялся он. — Если только на твой.

Иногда мне на самом деле хотелось его придушить. 

*

— Чем теперь займёмся? — спросил Борис, когда мы вволю наорались, помирились, позавтракали, проверили новости (ни слова о “Щегле”, только маленькая заметка о том, что бравая полиция задержала предположительных скупщиков предположительно ворованных предположительных шедевров), прогулялись до ближайшего парка, ещё раз поругались на тему целесообразности кормления птиц, снова помирились, пообедали в милом ресторане и вернулись в отель.

— Не знаю.

— Рождественский ужин, рождественский фильм, рождественский секс? — с хитрой усмешкой предложил он.

— Звучит, как план.

— И следовать предложенному порядку совершенно необязательно.

Внизу живота потяжелело. Хорошо, что в юности Борис не до конца ещё освоил вот эту суперспособность заставлять меня задыхаться от похоти одним взглядом, жестом или фразой, иначе… Не знаю, что бы я тогда делал.

— Можем…

Я не договорил, потому что снова зазвонил его телефон.

— О, Ширли опять. Da? Chto?! Ty debil? — он раздражённо поморщился. — I pochemu ty reshil, chto ya… Ladno. Ladno skazal! Skin’ adres.

Он сбросил звонок.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил я.

— Да. Этот малолетний дебил сдал пост, на радостях пошёл в бар, познакомился там с какой-то девчонкой и трахнул её.

— И? — я не видел проблемы.

— И пришёл её муж. Дебил теперь полуголый кукует в подъезде и умоляет его спасти. Юре он, видите ли, звонить стесняется.

Я не смог сдержать смешок, а потом ещё и проигнорировал недовольный взгляд Бориса.

— Поедешь спасать?

— Лучше бы я кота с улицы подобрал, — проворчал он, снова натягивая пальто. — Его хоть кастрировать можно, а этого только на венерические заболевания проверять успевай да от мужей и жён спасай. Хотя… однажды он умудрился начать встречаться с сыном мужика, с которым переспал, представляешь?

— Я с тобой.

Борис мотнул головой.

— Смысл? Я туда и обратно. Лучше ужин закажи и фильм выбери, — он залез в шкаф, достал из него первые попавшиеся джинсы и свитер, а потом пошёл к выходу, но я удержал его за плечо. — Поттер, ну серьёзно, я…

Поцелуй на прощание получился чуть смазанным и немного неловким, но сердце в груди всё равно сделало кульбит. 

— Возвращайся быстрее.

— Чёрт, — Борис громко сглотнул и пообещал: — Я мигом.

И правда, уже минут через двадцать в дверь постучали. Я немного удивился, но потом вспомнил, что второй ключ так и остался лежать на комоде, и пошёл открывать.

Вот только на пороге стоял Юрий.

— Что случилось? — спросил я.

— Ничего, — Юрий немного опешил от моего тона и выражения лица. — За вами приехал, у нас ведь вечеринка, и вы с Борисом приглашены. Где он, кстати?

— Ему Ширли позвонил, там что-то… в общем, они скоро приедут.

— А, ну тогда напишем, чтобы сразу ко мне шли, — уверенно кивнул Юрий. — Да ты собирайся, а то сейчас в пробку встанем.

— Но мы с Борисом…

— Собирайся, собирайся, — Юрий беспардонно схватил с вешалки моё пальто. — Встретитесь с Борисом уже на месте.

Я и слова вставить не смог, так быстро меня выставили из номера. 

*

У Юрия оказался милый двухэтажный дом в пригороде: из тёмно-красного кирпича, с чёрными рамами и чёрной же черепичной крышей. 

А ещё на него словно стошнило эльфов Санта Клауса. И, возможно, оленей тоже.

— Сколько… гирлянд, — выдавил я.

— Космический счёт за электричество, — мрачно подтвердил Юрий. — Зато дети в восторге. Идём.

— А Борис…

— Скоро будет, да не съедим мы тебя, не бойся.

Я всё пытался придумать, как бы повежливее объяснить, что я всегда был максимально далёк от всех этих вечеринок, дружеских посиделок и детей. Особенно детей.

Но Юрий и слушать ничего не хотел.

— Я из багажника пока пакеты достану, а ты в дверь позвони, — сказал он.

Я поднялся по крыльцу, заваленному детскими игрушками, велосипедами, коньками и ледянками, оглянулся на Юрия, который всё ещё копался позади машины, а потом всё-таки нажал на звонок.

Через пару минут раздались шаги, и Астрид — блондинистая, ослепительно красивая, живая и реальная _жена, мать его, Бориса_ , — открыла дверь.

— О? — улыбнулась она. — Тот самый Поттер!

Меня замутило. Испытывать отвращение к самому себе давно уже стало одним из моих хобби, но сейчас это чувство перешло все границы.

— Аська, чего встала в дверях, приглашай гостя, — весело сказал подошедший Юрий. — Гремлины где?

— Рисуют картинки для Санты. Слушай, Юр, он какой-то бледный.

— И правда. Поттер?

— Я в порядке, — плоско сказал я. — Приятно познакомиться, миссис Павликовский... Не уверен, что знаю, как правильно сказать окончание.

Астрид и Юрий переглянулись.

— Так ты серьёзно говорил? — спросила она.

— Мне было не до шуток, — тяжело вздохнул он.

— О-о-окей, — Астрид тряхнула светловолосой головой, а потом сказала, обращаясь уже ко мне: — Лучше просто Ася.

— Ася… — мой мозг зацепился за знакомое имя, — технический эксперт? 

— Вот это уже ближе к истине, чем первое предположение, — фыркнула она. — Ты заходи. Раздевайся. Пальто можно повесить в шкаф, обувь тоже снимай.

Я послушно делал всё, что она говорила, пытаясь понять, что тут вообще происходит. Потом всё-таки спросил:

— И ты жена Бориса? 

— Разумеется. Раз он тебе так сказал, то я его жена, — заверила Ася и закатила глаза.

— Я ничего не понимаю.

— А я не могу не поддержать любимого босса, — подмигнула она. — А он не рассказывал, дети у нас есть?

— Трое. Близнецы и… младенец. Ему месяца два?

— Ничего себе, — восхитилась Ася. — Вот это мы молодцы. Идём на кухню, Макс там ужин готовит.

Она повернулась и пошла первая, показывая путь. А я замер посреди коридора чужого дома, отчётливо осознавая, что Борис...

— Он мне наврал.

Ася только фыркнула в ответ, драматично взмахнув руками, а Юрий ободряюще похлопал меня по спине.

— А как же… Нелл и Люк? — спросил я.

— Аська же сказала — гремлины заняты рисунками для Санты. Хочешь с ними сначала познакомиться?

Я спрятал в ладонях лицо. Потом усмехнулся и спросил:

— Борис ведь понятия не имеет, что я здесь?

Юрий кашлянул, скрывая смех.

— Ну… теперь-то уже знает. Но, с другой стороны, он и понятия не имеет, что я в курсе истории о его “жене и детях”. Так что, ты уж нас не сдавай.

— Хорошо.

Внутри меня скручивался жгутом целый коктейль из противоречивых эмоций. Я не мог понять, какая из них была самой сильной, — то ли раздражение, то ли злость, то ли мелочная радость, — но одно знал точно: Борису сегодня достанется. Оставалось придумать, как именно. 

*

Борис и Ширли приехали где-то через час. Меня уже успели познакомить с Максом, представить детям и накормить каким-то блюдом, названия и вкуса которого я не запомнил.

— Smotri! — Нелли решила показать мне всю подшивку своих рисунков. — Vot Borya!

Чёрный огурец с пружинками вместо волос был копией Бориса, а сам рисунок вполне можно было продать на аукционе за пару миллионов, как образец современного искусства.

— A tut? — спросил я, выбрав первый попавшийся листок, пока меня не попросили высказать своё мнение о её творчестве.

Нелли просияла:

— Papochki, ya i Lyuk. A vot my hodidi v tsyrk. A vot… Borya!!!

В один момент я стал ей не более интересен, чем муха на стекле. Она с разбега кинулась Борису в объятия. А он подхватил Нелли на руки и посмотрел на меня поверх её плеча взглядом нашкодившего котяры.

— Здравствуй, — сказал я.

— П-привет.

— О! — в гостиную сунул голову Юрий. — Пришли, наконец.

— Вообще-то, у нас с Поттером были планы. До того, как ты его похитил, — зашипел на него Борис. — Планы, которые теперь по пизде пошли.

— Тут же дети!

— Дети по-английски не говорят. Пока. Как начнут, буду на вас всех по-китайски ругаться, — пообещал Борис и ласково взглянул на Нелли. — Da, detka?

— Da! — совершенно счастливо согласилась она.

— Ты гляди-ка, блудный муж пожаловал, — рядом с Юрием к косяку прислонилась Ася. — Подаю на развод, раздел имущества и алименты.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, она — да и захохотавший Юрий тоже — уже бы упали замертво.

— Уволю, — пообещал он.

— Предупреждать надо было, — она развела руками. — Я сориентироваться не успела!

И если бы я не знал правду, поверил бы. Ася была такой же хорошей лгуньей, как и мы с Борисом.

Который снова виновато на меня посмотрел. Но не приближался, словно опасался получить по роже. Мне даже стало интересно — а если сейчас я к нему пойду, он начнёт пятиться назад, сохраняя между нами безопасное расстояние?

Не начал.

Просто смотрел на меня недоверчиво, будто не мог поверить удаче. Решил, глупый, что это всё вот так просто сойдёт ему с рук.

Я улыбнулся, приобняв его за талию, и почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание.

Мы поужинали. Борис, Ширли и Ася побесились с детьми, Макс потренировал на мне свой английский, Юрий заставил всех петь рождественский гимн. А потом, уже поздним вечером, когда Нелл и Люк уснули, предложил нам всем остаться на ночь в комнатах для гостей, чтобы не пропустить утреннюю раздачу подарков от Санты.

— Спасибо, — твёрдо сказал я, — но у нас были планы.

Сидевший рядом Борис громко сглотнул и кинул на меня шальной взгляд.

Юрий рассмеялся и предложил отвезти нас в отель, но мы отказались и вызвали убер. И уже в машине, распрощавшись со всеми и устроившись на заднем сидении близко-близко друг к другу, я положил ладонь Борису на бедро, чувствуя как он затрепетал под моими пальцами. Он был моим. Никакой жены, никаких детей.

Борис был только моим. Ничьим больше.

Пожалуй, лучшего подарка на Рождество я и пожелать не мог.

*

Мы молчали почти всю дорогу до отеля. Борис бросал на меня быстрые взгляды, всё облизывал и покусывал губы, а я изо всех сил старался выглядеть не слишком радостным.

— Мне настолько повезло или ты всё-таки захочешь обо всём этом поговорить? — не выдержал Борис.

Я вздохнул и сказал:

— Тебе не повезло. Дома поговорим.

Борис фыркнул в ответ, так что водитель убера взглянул на нас в зеркало заднего вида.

— Дома-дома или… — я посмотрел на него, а он отпрянул и вжался в дверцу. — Ладно! Понял. Дома.

Я покачал головой и снова отвернулся к окну, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

Мы расплатились с водителем и вышли, поздравили девушку за стойкой регистрации с Рождеством, а потом Борис, словно фокусник, выудил откуда-то контейнер с куском пирога, всучил ей и пожелал серьёзно подумать о том, чтобы тридцать первого взять выходной.

— Потому что с кем Новый год встретишь, с тем его и проведёшь, — сообщил он напоследок, наставительно погрозив пальцем, пока я тянул его за собой к лифту. 

Явно пытался отложить неизбежное.

Мы поднялись на свой этаж, прошли по пустынному тихому коридору, открыли дверь в номер. Я вставил электронный ключ в пазл, включил свет и снял пальто.

— Итак, — начал Борис, встав посреди коридора. — Понимаю, ты думаешь, что я тот ещё мудак, но, Поттер, я и сам не знаю, почему ляпнул…

— Заткнись, — сказал я. — И раздевайся.

Борис округлил глаза и сглотнул, хватанул воздух ртом.

— Я… — охрипшим голосом сказал он, но тут же осёкся под моим взглядом. Быстрым, птичьим движением вскинул подбородок. И послушался. 

Я стоял в нескольких шагах, наблюдая, как он раздевается, снимая предметы одежды один за другим: пальто, рубашка, ботинки, брюки и носки, — и, когда он расправил плечи и замер, сказал:

— Теперь повернись лицом к стене.

Борис облизал губы и снова послушался.

— Заведи руки за спину, — тихо попросил я и поднял с пола его брюки, вытягивая из шлеек ремень.

— Мою руку надо беречь, — каким-то забавно жалобным голосом напомнил Борис.

— С ней всё будет в порядке.

Я обвязал его запястья ремнём и затянул крепко, но не слишком туго. Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, снял с его пальца кольцо, оставив по-настоящему обнажённым. 

Потом стянул со своей шеи галстук, завязав им Борису глаза.

Он коротко застонал в ответ, и меня прошибло дрожью и возбуждением.

— Тео?

— Да? — я нагнулся и прижался губами к тому местечку, где шея переходила в плечо.

— Что мне делать теперь?

— На кровать, — решил я. — Лицом вниз.

Борис послушался, и от одного этого факта у меня немного закружилась голова. Он позволил себя отвести до нужного места и почти рухнул на кровать, прижался правой щекой к простыне, так что стали видны красные пятна на щеках и припухшие, искусанные губы.

— Тео?

— Теперь жди.

Я развернулся и спокойным, размеренным шагом ушёл в ванную. Умылся там ледяной водой и взглянул на часы. Без минуты полночь.

У моего отражения были безумные, счастливые глаза. Я кивнул ему и, выждав для верности ещё несколько бесконечно долгих минут, вернулся к Борису. По моим расчётам у него как раз уже должно было кончиться терпение.


	8. 25 декабря

Я бесшумно вошёл в спальню, остановился в дверях.

Борис — связанный, лишённый зрения, — лежал в той же позе, в которой я его оставил. И один этот маленький факт ударил мне в голову, как алкоголь. Как тот первый глоток водки из бутылки, которую мы разделили на двоих.

— Я же чувствую, что ты смотришь, — хрипло, резко сказал Борис.

Значит, и правда, практически потерял терпение.

— Я же уже говорил. Мне нравится на тебя смотреть.

Борис дёрнулся, хватанул воздух ртом.

— Тео, — раздражённо позвал он.

— Да?

— Ты решил меня взбесить или возбудить?

— Скорее — наказать.

Он громко сглотнул в повисшей между нами тишине, а потом выдохнул:

— О?

Я подошёл к кровати, кинул рядом с ним тюбик со смазкой и ленту презервативов, разулся и, перекинув через Бориса ногу, устроился у него на бёдрах. С нажимом провёл ногтями вдоль позвонков, поцеловал в плечо.

— Чёрт, — он спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в простыни лбом. — Наказывают не так.

— Я не обещал, что буду последовательным.

Борис тихо фыркнул в ответ, и чуть прогнулся в спине, выпячивая задницу. Я с силой шлёпнул по ней ладонью, оставив бледно-розовый отпечаток.

— Da, — выдохнул Борис.

— Хм. Это не наказание, если тебе нравится, — заметил я, поглаживая нежную кожу подушечками пальцев. — Надо было просто оставить тебя в одиночестве.

Борис всхлипнул и дёрнулся подо мной, схватился за нижний край рубашки, словно и правда испугался, что я могу уйти.

— Тео, я не… я не знаю, почему соврал про семью. Просто не хотел, чтобы ты решил, что я какой-то… 

— Тише, — я зарылся одной ладонью в его волосы, погладил второй по спине и плечам. — Честно говоря, мне плевать, почему ты соврал. Главное, что их нет. Ты себе не представляешь, как меня злило, что они… просто существуют где-то в этом мире.

— Ты…

Я не дал ему договорить, сжав пальцы на шее. 

— Молчи. Сегодня ты только мой. И будешь делать, что я сказал.

Борис застонал в ответ и быстро закивал, безмолвно соглашаясь — твой, буду. Мой. Господи, как же страстно я желал, чтобы он стал моим навсегда. 

Наказать его всё-таки получилось. У меня дрожали руки, пока я растягивал его, готовя под себя, а страстная, огненная натура Бориса не могла стерпеть, что я был так осторожен и нежен с ним, так методично и аккуратно изучал и запоминал реакцию на каждое движение. В конце концов он не выдержал и заёрзал подо мной, пытаясь резче насадиться на пальцы, заставить меня потерять голову или сделать хоть что-то, а потом вдохновенно крыл меня матом на нескольких языках, когда это не помогло.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ещё и рот тебе заткнул? — вкрадчиво спросил я, шлёпнув его по той же ягодице.

— Гондон, — выдохнул Борис, его била мелкая дрожь, связанные ладони сжались в кулаки, так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — Трахни уже меня.

Я фыркнул и слез с него.

— Тео? — он слепо повернул ко мне голову.

— Жди.

Борис раздосадованно поджал губы, но не сдвинулся с места.

Я разделся, повесив сложенные вещи на спинку стула, взял презерватив, вытащил его из фольги и раскатал латекс по почти болезненно твёрдому члену. Как бы не было забавно дразнить Бориса, себя я тоже не особо жалел.

— Тео?

Я расстегнул ремень, помог ему перевернуться на спину, но не дал снять повязку с глаз, прижав руки за запястья к матрасу и навалившись сверху, практически упав между разведённых ног.

— Сейчас, milyj, — взмолился Борис. — Rodnoj moj, sejchas.

Я сжал зубы, помог себе рукой и толкнулся в него одним плавным движением, вытянув ещё один головокружительно искренний стон. Только потом сдёрнул с его лица галстук, чтобы тут же утонуть в чёрном водовороте глаз. Мой персональный омут — худшее и лучшее в моей жизни. Борис сказал, что от любимых нужно держаться подальше, потому что именно они тебя и прикончат, но я был к этому готов. Он чуть не умер ради меня, я ради него убил. И тогда, в эти ослепительные мгновения чистого наслаждения, пока я вбивался в его податливое, открытое для меня тело, я понял, что ни с кем и никогда этого больше не почувствую.

Борис, словно почувствовав, притянул меня в поцелуй, прогоняя сомнения и страхи.

А потом, когда мы лежали рядом, пытаясь отдышаться и так и не перестав друг к другу прикасаться, он усмехнулся и спросил:

— Так тебя это “злило”? Моя так называемая “семья? 

Стоило догадаться, что Борис ухватится на это слово, как ищейка за одну нотку нужного запаха в следе.

— Да, я ужасный человек.

— Ты такой придурок, Поттер, — фыркнул Борис. — И за что я только тебя люблю?

Я замер. 

— Любишь?

— Разумеется. Ты не знал?

Борис смотрел на меня с любопытством и лёгким удивлением. 

— Знал, но… — у меня запершило в горле. — Я знал, что ты меня любишь. Как друга. Как брата.

— Так, — Борис почему-то начал смеяться, — Поттер, у тебя пугающее представление о семье и дружбе. Ты думаешь — братья друг другу отсасывают?

— Ой, заткнись, — я поморщился и ущипнул его за бок.

— А настоящий друг всегда готов на твоём члене попрыгать? — продолжил Борис всё с той же ядовитой насмешкой в голосе. — Это сколько у тебя таких друзей было? А?

— Иди на хуй, — я прикрыл ладонью горящее лицо, пытаясь скрыть проявляющийся румянец.

— Вот так всегда. Я ему о высоких чувствах, а он меня — на хуй. Упитый v govno ты ласковей, один минус, что потом ни черта не помнишь.

Я застонал и обхватил ладонями его лицо, притягивая ближе. Признался, чувствуя, как оглушающе стучит сердце:

— Я люблю тебя. Никогда не мог найти правильное слово, чтобы описать то, что к тебе чувствую.

— В задницу слова, — усмехнулся Борис. — К чему трепаться, просто делай.

Я жадно поцеловал его, сжимая в объятьях. Не собираясь отпускать никогда.

*

Когда я проснулся поздним утром, Бориса рядом не оказалось. Не было его и в остальных частях нашего номера: ни в гостиной, ни в спальне, ни в ванных комнатах. На вешалке не висело его пальто, на полу не валялись ботинки, а на журнальном столике не лежал телефон.

Я сел на диван, уставясь в никуда и стараясь дышать ровнее.

Быть может, вчера я вёл себя слишком навязчиво. Может…

— Поттер! — дверь номера громко хлопнула, и в комнату влетел раскрасневшийся Борис. — Смотри сюда!

Он поднял перед собой газету и ослепительно улыбнулся.

У меня встали дыбом волоски на загривке.

— Неужели? — шёпотом спросил я.

Борис сел рядом, показывая на одну из фотографий к статье на первой полосе. Там был “Щегол”.

— Возвращённые шедевры, — перевёл Борис заголовок. — Пишут, что там была не только наша птичка, но и много других ворованных картин. Даже Рембрандт, вот тут его упоминают, вот в этой строчке, — он ткнул пальцем в расплывающийся перед моими глазами текст. — Она в порядке. Понимаешь? В порядке! И вот, смотри, тут написано, что её изучили эксперты и она в идеальном — идеальном, Поттер, слышишь? — состоянии. А я говорил же, говорил, что мы о ней заботились. Я ебучим экспертом стал — разбуди ночью, прочитаю лекцию о температурном режиме и оптимальном проценте влажности! И она в порядке. Мы её вернули миру. И не только её. Тео, мы…

Я поцеловал его. Не чтобы заткнуть, просто от пузырящегося внутри счастья и облегчения жутко захотелось это сделать.

Борис ответил, обхватил холодными с улицы ладонями моё лицо.

— С ума сойти, правда? — выдохнул он, когда мы оторвались друг от друга.

— На тебе свитер со снежинкой? — хрипло спросил я, и Борис захохотал. — Там были другие картины?

— Много картин, — кивнул он, отсмеявшись. — Не все такие редкие, как твоя птичка, но некоторые — почти, а некоторые — ещё дороже. Это же судьба, Поттер. Сраная судьба, которая вела нас с тобой через жопу к этому моменту.

— Ты опять о дихотомии добра и зла?

— А, называй, как хочешь, — Борис тряхнул кудрями. — Ты рад? Рад? Скажи, что ты рад, простил меня и снова любишь всем сердцем.

Мысль о том, что я мог его не простить или не любить, шокировала меня до глубины души.

— Я рад, я никогда не винил тебя.

— Ну… — Борис сморщил нос. — Да, ты всегда во всём винил только себя самого. Что ж, себя тоже прости. Простил?

— Я… нет. Не думаю. Но я смогу с этим жить. Она ведь теперь в безопасности.

— Да, — Борис ласково погладил большими пальцами по линии моей челюсти, а по его правой щеке скользнула слеза, оставив влажный след. — Приятно слышать.

— Я люблю тебя.

При свете дня сказать это оказалось ещё легче, чем ночью. Бонусом шло его немного смущённое, но довольное выражение лица и нежность глаз.

— И я тебя, — сказал он, а потом, вскинув угольную бровь и криво усмехнувшись, добавил: — Как друга. Как брата. Как...

А вот этим поцелуем я всё-таки хотел его заткнуть.

*

Оставаться во Франкфурте больше не было нужды и по первоначальному плану я должен был вернуться в Амстердам, забрать из отеля оставшиеся вещи и телефон и улететь домой. Но Борис отвёл глаза, предложив поехать с ним.

— Антверпен, Поттер, — сказал он, не глядя на меня. — У меня квартира похожа на мастерскую художников, только без художников. Тебе понравится. Ненадолго, конечно. На пару дней. Или до нового года? Если не хочешь, то потом встретимся, когда я прилечу в Нью-Йорк.

Я вспомнил, что он сказал той девушке-портье про старую примету.

С кем встретишь новый год, с тем его и проведёшь, да? Я никогда не был суеверен, но в моём случае не лишним было воспользоваться каждым подвернувшимся шансом.

— Поехали вместе, — сказал я, и Борис недоверчиво посмотрел на меня. А потом едва заметно выдохнул.

— Чудно, — кивнул он через пару мгновений. — Надо Юре позвонить.

Я чуть улыбнулся, покачал головой и попросил:

— Не трогай человека, у него ведь семья.

— Ай, — Борис махнул рукой, — они от любопытства помрут, если не узнают, чем у нас всё закончилось.

Он достал телефон, чуть нахмурившись и прикусив нижнюю губу нашёл нужный номер и даже не поздоровался, когда ему ответили:

— Нас нужно отвезти в Антверпен. Что? — он нахмурился сильнее. — Почему это я четыре часа на заднице не проси… блядь. И не стыдно тебе? Oj, vsyo, дома сиди, я водителя найму. Нормального. Который комментировать не будет!

Борис замолчал и внимательно выслушал ответ, демонстративно, ради шоу и любви к драматизму, закатывая глаза. Потом почему-то подобрел и тяжело вздохнул:

— Спасибо. Да. Нет, правда, дома сиди. Поттер был прав, у тебя семья… — и тут же доброту как рукой сняло. — Юра, нахуй иди и всю эту стаю гиен с собой забери.

Он сбросил звонок и кинул телефон на диван.

— Что сказали?

— Поздравили. Гиены, блядь. Будут припоминать мне это до конца жизни. Вот увидишь, Поттер, на моих похоронах тебе ещё придётся послушать о том, какой я был влюблённый дебил.

— Подожди… — я решил проигнорировать часть про “похороны”, — а как давно они обо всём знают? Борис? Они ведь все сразу меня узнавали. Почему? О чём именно ты им рассказал?

Борис замер на месте, вжав голову в плечи и покраснев, и меня посетило очень дурное предчувствие.

— Ну-у-у, — осторожно начал он, — гипотетически говоря, я мог рассказать им всю нашу историю.

— А если не гипотетически?

Он шумно выдохнул, махнул рукой с типичной славянской обречённостью — будь, что будет, — и честно выдал:

— После каждой сделки, я напивался в хлам и рассказывал всем, что снова предал единственного человека, которого когда-либо любил. Каждый раз. Всем, кто готов был слушать. А потом картину украли, мы встретились и они увидели тебя, увидели нас вместе. Ну и…

— Чёрт, Борис.

Я шагнул к нему и обнял до хруста костей, а Борис прижался ещё ближе, смяв в кулаки ткань моего свитера на спине.

— Ну ладно тебе, — приглушённо сказал он. — Чего теперь рефлексировать.

Но я всё представлял его — одинокого и потерянного, желающего утопить любовь и вину на дне бутылки, в конце дорожки белого порошка или на кончике иглы.

— Ты прав. Мы должны остановиться.

Борис застыл в моих руках, словно окаменел, и я запоздало понял, как неправильно это прозвучало, и быстро сказал:

— Я хочу быть с тобой.

Он чуть отстранился, заглянув мне в глаза:

— Так просто?

— Сложно у меня не выходит. Ты ведь хочешь?

— Быть с тобой? — он вскинул брови. — Разумеется.

— Тогда… поехали в Антверпен, а потом… в Нью-Йорк. Мне нужно…

— Выкупить подделки, я помню. Я ведь обещал помочь. А потом?

— Поехали… — я на мгновение задумался, пытаясь понять, куда бы мне хотелось отправиться с Борисом, а потом прижался губами к его виску. — Поехали в Папуа — Новую Гвинею?

Он фыркнул.

— Прекрасный выбор. Тебе там понравится.

— Да, — выдохнул я. — Не сомневаюсь.

— А потом? — спросил Борис и улыбнулся.

— Что-нибудь придумаем.

Борис рассмеялся в ответ, толкнул меня, уронив на диван, и сел сверху, расцеловал лицо, а потом впился в губы. Я зарылся пальцами в его волосы и чуть прикусил бесстыдный язык, заставив застонать.

Мы целовались. А когда наше дыхание — одно на двоих — окончательно сбилось, Борис тихо сказал мне на ухо:

— С Рождеством, Поттер.

— С Рождеством, — так же тихо повторил я. 

Впервые за долгие годы у меня появилось это немного банальное, но живое “потом”, и я точно знал, с кем хотел его разделить.


End file.
